ANGEL IN HELL
by Becca Colfer
Summary: AU: It was night in downtown New York. Kurt was a prostitute since two years ago. He walked all by himself alone a street down. His knee-high boots kicking on the floor.
1. Chapter 1 All begins

**CHAPTER 1.- ALL BEGINS**

**AU: **_It was night in downtown New York. Kurt was a prostitute since two years ago. He walked all by himself alone a street down. His knee-high boots kicking on the floor._

**A/N:** I am Becca Colfer, one of the writers of this crazy, crazy story. I can tell you that this story is a bit crazy, yeah, I know…who isn't crazy this days, this plot has been an idea of my friend _**OmidPorcelain**_, with whom I am so grateful, cause encourage me to keep writing sort kind of thing that I can't even imagine I could write down in here. And just for you to know, I am concern about the reaction from the readers of this story, but hopefully you will like it, is a bit twisted, with a Dark-Badass-Pshycho Blaine Anderson who well, as I said is mind twisted…but, I won't spread this shit like nutella, so I will let you read it, and we would appreciate your reviews as well. And so you know, there are some parts from another stories and I apologize, but I had to use them for a good purpose, so please, please, please don't kill me ok, AdMiller, YaDiva and StarGleekBelle for this specific parts on this story, specially to YaDiva's story about the "Dark Blaine"…So this being said, I let you read and enjoy. Also this story has nothing to do with the show or the plot on it. And also I want to apologize for my bad bad English in this story, this is my first story, so I just hope you like it.

WARNING: This story is rated M for, self-harm, sexual abuse, eventual smut and a lot of bad bad words, so you are warn now, and is by your own risk to keep on reading.

*We don't Own Glee nor am I associated with Fox, only the crazy plot that was in our mind*

_It was around 11:00 at night when a car pull over next to Kurt...a good looking young man who let the window of his own car down _ Hey!

_Kurt immediately stopped walking and turn around on his tracks, his boots silence now. He looked to the side and saw the young man. He slightly smirked and walked over to him, leaning on the window_. Mhh.. What do you want?

Mmmm...I was wandering...er…I just want to know if you want to spend the night with me?.- _Blaine said looking worried at the question he asked to this "stranger", not that he never have done this before, but for some estrange reason, this guy in particular full fill his expectations._

_Kurt bit his under lip, smiling one sided and raising an eyebrow up _ I'll cost you 50 bucks, honey..._The young man turned to look up for his wallet and handed him the money_ Wow!, well here you go...you must be so damn good then! I hope it worth it...come here! _he opened the door for him, for his new adventure and smiled to him._

Of course, they don't call me "Angel" for no reason!. _Kurt winked to him and took the money and pushed it into the pocket of his red tight jeans. He opened the car door and sat down next to the man, with whom he locked looks for a short time and then he lowered his sight from him._

So...what's your name? _The young man at the steer asked _My real name is Kurt _He glanced to him with his beautiful glass eyes._

Blaine...my name is Blaine _the young man with hazel eyes look at him, smiling, though he immediately feel attracted to the young man with this beautiful blue-gray eyes _ Where to? _he asked with a smik on his face._

Mhhh...Blaine_.. Kurt raised an eyebrow up, smiling mischievously_ Let's go to your place.._He placed a hand on his knee, slightly squeezing_.

_He nodded...and smile back to him_ So...how long have you been...uhm...you know...this _looking at him_ No offense...I am just curious, how a young man like you...well you know... _feeling awkward._

_Kurt chuckled darkly and pleased _Since two years or longer, actually. _He gave him a little wink. Tough it's a very dark story why he has turned into a slut._

_The hazel eyed guy pull over the car next to a wonderful house...it was his fathers house...with so many memories, but it was the only place he had at the moment, trying to erase the bad memories of it _ So...here we are...come in...Kurt.

I know is a short chapter, but I have to end this one here for good, I hope you like this story so far, and so you know, I will be posting this story every Monday or Friday if time let me. So please, review, I want to know your comments for this story, my first, so, hopefully you will be kind and please, please don't hate me for the next few chapters, I am still working on them, so you will know about this story soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Here We Are

CHAPTER 2: Here we are

**AU: **_It was night in downtown New York. Kurt was a prostitute since two years ago. He walked all by himself alone a street down. His knee-high boots kicking on the floor._

**AN:** Well, first of all, I can't explain how exited I am, and how glad I feel about you all the readers of this story.

For now, what is going to happen, I can't tell enough about, but things are going to be, lets say, "hard" for Kurt, so I really hope you like it.

I know that my English is not perfect and my grammar either, but, thank to you all for your reviews, I feel so happy about them, and your kind words.

So, now no more blablabla, and I let you lovelies read the second chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.

Kurt looked out the car window and then climbed out of the car. His boots making a big "CLICK" when they touched the asphalt ground. "Wow...nice place you got here, Blaine." He looked to Blaine and then walked next to him inside.

Blaine took off his jacket and placed it in the couch close to the living room, he looked for Kurt and took his jacket as well. "So...tell me Kurt...what do you have in mind... I mean... I have to ask...cause...sometimes I could be so kind of kinky and I really hope you don't mind... I have sort of this thing on controlling the situation you know?"

Blaine felt his cheeks blushing a bit and feeling strange, it was the first time he do this, well only the kinki thing, cause he have done this before for sure, but in this moment, Blaine was lonely and needy.

Kurt listened to Blaine and then smiled sweetly to him. He came over to him and gently placed a finger on his chest, running along Blaine's chest line through his shirt. "Honey... I'll do everything you want... you gave me fifty bucks and for that I would be running naked all the time if you want me to." He winked at Blaine "I'm all yours for the whole night." He came closer to his ear and started whispering. "But my biggest pleasure is to get fucked really... rough and hard," he said, turning around and looking at Blaine over his shoulder, as he walked over the place.

Blaine rolled his eyes, just listening the young guy; feeling the urge to rip his clothes in that moment. His breath near to him made his knees stumble a little. "Wow... so... uhm... I should show you the way... I guess." Blaine walked through the living room and walk upstairs to the second floor of the house, taking Kurt to the main room, it was a nice bedroom... with a king sized bed and in the middle the room a wonderful jacuzzi.

Kurt was very pleased at the sight. He walked into the giant bedroom and laughed around "Mhh, you are trying to surprise me, aren't you?" Kurt bit his under lip and laughed.

Smiling back to Kurt, he walked closer to him. "Well, I can surprise you in so many ways."

He has a huge grin on his face while he stayed there looking at Kurt with lust. "So... what do you want to do in the first place, do you want something to drink, maybe a snack?" Blaine walked closer to a little fridge next to the bed, opening the door, taking out a couple of bottles of tea and looking at Kurt, while he was making comfortable himself.

Kurt stood there, looking at Blaine with a smirk on his angelical face. "Well, I really wanna suck on something now... and it's not the bottle." Kurt tilted his head, looking to Blaine with his lost on his body. God this man is hot, he told to himself.

Blaine started to feel nervous around the situation, but for sure he was willing to have someone near him, to feel his body near to someone else, he couldn't help, giving Kurt a wide smile and blushing at the same time. "Well be my guest Kurt... you can take control now... then let see what... what happens, okay..?" he said.

"It would be my pleasure." Kurt walked over to Blaine slowly, placing a hand on his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Blaine passionately. But suddenly... the kiss was different than he had with other customers. Kurt felt electricity running through his body when their lips sealed.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms, feeling this strange sensation that he never had before...kissing Kurt felt like fireworks in his stomach; he started sucking his neck and back to his mouth, taking a breath; he began to undress Kurt. "Oh my god..! You taste so damn good... did someone ever told you that your lips are so soft..? 'Cause they really are... and you..." He kissed him again "Geeze, for sure you can make a man lost control." He couldn't help himself in that moment, he was getting hard just at the touch of Kurt's lips.

Kurt moaned at every kiss of Blaine, holding tight from his shoulders "Mhh, stop talking and let's get on the bed already," the blue eyed man said, while he walked to the bed shirtless, lying down on it and spreading his legs, waiting for Blaine.

"You are starting to turn me on, you know," Blaine said, and as he was told he laid in the bed and took Kurt in his arms kissing him.

Blaine with very slow moves began to low his hand to Kurt's tights and unzipping his jeans. "Damn...you are so hot!" Staring at his wonderful blue glasz eyes "I... hm... I like this," pulling down his jeans and taking his dick in his hands.

Kurt's breath started to get heavier when he felt Blaine's weight on him; Kurt moaned out loud at the sensation and threw his head back when he felt Blaine's hand gripping his sensitive dick. "AAH!"

Blaine sucked Kurt's dick, slowly up and down...feeling his own dick growing inside his pants. "You know..? You taste delicious Kurt... and... hm I really want to fuck you so hard!"

He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, his mouth shivering and aching for lust and screaming. "F-FUCK! Blaine!, A-ah!" Kurt spread his legs more, looking like in a one hundred and eighty degrees. Cheerleading in high school really did him well.

Blaine bent closer to Kurt, kissing his wonderful pale chest, taking care of every spot he looked. Blaine stroked his body towards Kurt's "A-ah..! Kurt... you are so beautiful... I... hmm... do you like this Kurt..? 'Cause I am getting hard just looking at you and this wonderful body of yours... you are gorgeous... and you are just so damn flexible! I like it.." Blaine took off his pants and his boxers, just to feel his body near to Kurt... a warm sensation... gosh! he really missed his body press to another one... it has been a long time... "Kurt, roll over; I want to taste every part of your damn body." Kurt did as he was told.

Kurt flinched when Blaine rubbed his chest against Kurt's. He moaned out at every little kiss, at every little breath and every touch. Their dicks rubbed against each other, the foreskins moving and building a wonderful friction between them.

Kurt really wanted him "Y-yes... I'll do anything you want." Kurt now flat in the bed, supported himself on his elbows while stretching his ass up in the air, on his knees.

"Wow... I love the sight here, Kurt"

"Wait, you said I have the chance to take control," Kurt said.

"Oh, ok Kurt, it turns out that you are irresistible, and I can't help right now," Blaine said as he admired Kurt's ass and smiling mischievously.

Blaine took a deep breath, then he kissed Kurt's back, with so much care and love, that he felt in that moment that he could just stay there for life, kissing him slowly.

He began biting Kurt in every inch of his naked body, loving the warmth and the sensations. Blaine opened the cabinet next to the bed, taking out the lube and a pair of condoms; he opened the lube and coated his fingers, he began massaging Kurt's entrance carefully. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Kurt nodded.

Kurt moaned out loudly at the bites of Blaine's hungry mouth. God, his body ached for more. Kurt felt like a dirty slut, but he doesn't care at all; at least, that was his way of living. For sure Kurt needed to consume every part of Blaine.

Suddenly, when Kurt felt his ring muscle getting stretched, he shut his eyes open and moans out loudly in a pitched voice. "A-AH! F... fuck!"

Kurt grabbed fistfuls of bed sheet between his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's long fingers around his asshole. "F-fuuuck... Blaine! P-please...rougher! Ah!" Kurt begged for more.

Blaine nodded and slid in two more fingers listening Kurt moaning... making him get harder.

Kurt literally screamed out in pain and pleasure. He loved to get handled like this. "O… oh my… F-FUCK!..Aaah! I-I wanna be your slut forever, Blaine... FUCK!".

Blaine twisted his fingers, opening him, stretching him. "You will Kurt... and I will fuck you until you can't walk," he said, so much lust on his voice and rolling his eyes.

He removed his fingers, while Kurt whinnied at the lost. Blaine pushed against Kurt's entrance. He moved slowly, relishing the sensation of Kurt's ass swallowing his cock. It was oh so, tight, hot, and warm and just... perfect. Perfect for his cock only. Blaine let out a loud groan as he settled inside that beautiful, tight.

Kurt's body tensed up when he felt Blaine's hard throbbing cock pushing inside of him. He screamed out. "A-AH!" Suddenly he felt Blaine's hands around his neck, gripping tightly. "Y... yes…yes… a-a-ah! F-fuck! Blaine! Fuck me hard! God I want you! AAH!" Kurt managed to scream out before he sunk again in his own hard moans.

Blaine's cock filled him so deep...making his own way ready to come over Kurt's back.

"You are beautiful Kurt." Thrusting again Kurt. It all felt so perfect and right and just... incredible.

Blaine willed his body to maintain its current rhythm. "Fuck Kurt... oh my god! I'm almost there Kurt... A-AH!" Blaine speed up just a little to increase the friction and to thrust just a bit harder. He kept thrusting, not too fast, not too hard, just enough to keep the passion and intensity building.

"Oh my god! Kurt...Kurt... I'm gonna..."

Blaine screamed as his orgasm hit Kurt's ass.

Kurt sunk down to the pillows, his hair starting to fall down his forehead, sweating. He screamed at every thrust. God, how much he loved this.

The bed rocked and Kurt felt his ass getting pounded really hard. He starts rubbing his own sensitive dick. "Fuck... fuck.. fuck!" Kurt screamed out loud. The sound of skin slapping echoes through the room while he felt Blaine's hands gripping tightly on his waist.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, his body still and spent, he shifted out of Kurt slowly and sank next to him. "Wow..!" Breathing hard and panting. "Kurt... you have a wonderful fucking ass..." he said, dizzy, and with a grin on his face, trying to locked Kurt's eyes.

Kurt squirted his own load on his own hand on the bed sheets "Ungh!" Kurt felt Blaine's come filling up his ass. It started squirting and dripping out of his sore ass hole. Kurt was breathless and he fell down on the bed as well. "Fuck... that was awesome."

A/N So what do you think? Please review, this is crazy, I know, but my craziness is more than that, so wait for it.

Next chapter, Kurt is having rough times for real. Blaine…well Blaine, what I am going to do with Blaine? I don't know really, he keeps on telling me that he wants to be a Badass, so I know…HE IS INSANE! (sor do I) LOL. Well next chapter is taking me a lot of time to do it, and I hope to be posting it as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't push me!

**CHAPTER 3 **

**_I am terribly sorry for the delay on this story, but I really had some personal stuff to do. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. As always I want to thank my lovely Beta (Axel) for his help. Also, well this chapter is a bit hard (it was for Me and Omid to write) and I know for Axel was hard to. _**

**_Warning.- Violence and non consensual sex._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Blaine or Kurt characters at all._**

**_Happy reading lovelies_**

Kurt connected his glasz eyes with Blaine's, and smiled sweetly to him. "Definitely one of the best I ever had..." He licked some come of his hand and shivered at the though of that.

Blaine looked at Kurt with so much love in his hazel eyes. He knew in that moment that Kurt will be there again, in his arms "Kurt... you are wonderful you know... and yeah... definitely one of my best too." They remained closer together pressing their bodies all night. Completely intertwined, tied together.

Kurt smiled at the words of Blaine. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Kurt lied his head on Blaine's slightly haired chest, hearing his heartbeat. He slept in Blaine's arms and for the very first time, Kurt felt save. "Hm..."

Blaine murmured near to Kurt's ear… "You know what Kurt?...the fifty bucks was worth it... you're worth it..." and he fell asleep with Kurt close to his body, and for that night, Blaine felt so happy having someone to spend the night with, and he were lucky to find this wonderful guy in his way... yes sir! Blaine Anderson was a lucky man.

Kurt woke up, finding himself surrounded in Blaine´s arms. God! that was such a wonderful night. When he opened his beautiful blue-green eyes finally, he saw Blaine looking at him. But not in a loving way, what was wrong? What was Blaine thinking?

Blaine took a deep breath and glared to the sleepy boy next to him. "So... um... Kurt... do you want breakfast..? I am starving... and just to be sure... I have a proposition to make to you, listen, I... I will pay you for the week, but you are not allowed to leave the house... I promise you that I´ll make it up to you.. just... just stay with me.. please? His hazel eyes darkened as he said this.

Kurt's smile faded away. "W-wait what? For the week? I-I can't Blaine, I have to work and go out the streets!" Kurt shifted his body and he sat at the end of the bed, blinking at what Blaine just said.

Blaine got a little angry and looked straight to Kurt's eyes with so much anger for being rejected. "Kurt...listen to me... what I am offering you is great... you don't have to go out and work out the streets, I am paying you! Or are you going to say me that my money is worthless? that the money you received being fucked by who knows who is better than mine? I... I know you don't know me and that... but this is an opportunity for you Kurt... you can be –free- off the streets now!" He sighed "Or you have someone expecting you out there?" Blaine lowered his head at this, just at the though of Kurt being in another man arms made him angry, rejected, uncomfortable and of course jealous, that now someone else could touch his toy boy.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw all the anger and bitterness in Blaine's eyes. Where was the loving man from last night? He crossed his legs, trying to shove himself away from Blaine. "N-no... you can't keep me in here, Blaine. I-I just can't, I'm sorry." Kurt as fast as a bullet stood up from bed, took his clothes and his high boot and began to walk away from Blaine… he noticed something wrong with the man next to him, a looked that he haven't seen the night before, something that made him shuddered, something evil.

Suddenly Blaine stood up from the bed, walking through next to Kurt and grabbed his arm. "Hey! Listen to me... we have an agreement last night, I told you that I am the Master and you Kurt... would be my whore.. so... for now and so you to know... you can't walk out this house...not anymore, until I let you...and don't play dumb with me Kurt and don't try any funny business... I can be a really good person...just don't push me Kurt...don't push me."

Kurt was filled with fear. He gasped when Blaine grabbed him by his arm. He tried to shove him away. " N-NO! But that doesn't mean that you can keep me in here! L-LET ME GO!" Kurt tried to get his arm back, but he couldn't, Blaine hold his grip on it, and for sure that left a purple mark on his wonderful pale nymph skin.

Blaine step closer to Kurt and grabbed both Kurt's arms pushing him to the bed "Okay Kurt... you are forcing me to keep you locked in here... I am really disappointed on you. I told you Kurt...I am going to pay you... what the hell! You don't have a place where to go... you don't have someone waiting for you out there... you are only a damn whore!"

Blaine suddenly realized that the words for Kurt made him getting panicked... and no... Blaine didn't want Kurt to be panicked...he just want some company... someone to talk with. "I...I am sorry Kurt...but...you can't leave," he said finally.

Kurt struggled and kicked around him when Blaine gripped him tightly on his bare arms. He screams out when he gets pushed on the bed. But his screaming stopped at the words of Blaine. "Whore..." "Slut..." "Bitch..." Kurt knew those words for his whole life. Tears started building up in his eyes. He whispered "Please... l-let me go..." His under lip began to shiver. He felt so tiny and helpless against Blaine.

Blaine kneel to Kurt, taking his face into his hands, he could see the fear through Kurt's eyes, the rejection, the sadness, the boy has been out there living as a whore all his life, with no one who looked up to him, and Blaine know the feeling, the feeling of being rejected, the fear and the emptiness in his heart. "I...I am sorry Kurt...I didn't meant it that way...you are not a whore...I...I just need someone by my side...I...will pay more Kurt...just stay with me... please." He softened his voice, feeling awful seen Kurt crying...but it was the best he can do... he can't let Kurt out... not now that he found a wonderful boy toy... Blaine has a dark soul... but in the bottom of his heart, he knew that Kurt could help him to heal the wounds that someone else did to him, he can't help himself sometimes... he has this abusive and self-harm relationships...he need to be like that, to push away the bad memories... maybe... just maybe... having Kurt by his side... may help him heal and for once feel free and happy.

Kurt didn't know what to say or what to do anymore, he was so heartbroken at the words that Blaine told him. The tears burned and started to dry on his pale soft face. He felt Blaine's hot breath on his face. He was scared, really scared and didn't even tried to move.

He was afraid that Blaine could do something to him. He just laid there, doing nothing, just breathing really hard.

"I don't want your dirty money anymore, asshole" Kurt managed to say with widened eyes. He doesn't even regret his words. But somehow Kurt was still scared and he knew that this was bad, that he did wrong, but he didn't bothered of it, he was tired, sad and certainly hurt.

Blaine stood up furious and keep his eye on Kurt...he move his hand up and his hand landed on Kurt's face - SLAP- "Okay Kurt... you want to be treated as a whore, then you will be...and now...just so you know I am going to punish you in a way that you can't be able to stand up for a month Kurt... I am serious."

Kurt screamed out at Blaine's rough hand on his face. "AH!" His head get throw to the side and his tears flew across. His pale cheek turned red.

"First of all Kurt," he said in a sharpened voice "You get off your clothes...and suck my dick bitch...this isn't the way I wanted to...but you push me...and I told you Kurt...don't push me... so move your fucking ass from the bed and began undressing or I will do it for you, and you are not going to like it if I do," he shouted at the boy.

Kurt covered his mouth in shock. Blaine was a monster. He fastly stood up and was about to run out of the room but suddenly... Blaine grabbed Kurt from his hair bringing him down to the floor.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

"AH!"

Kurt fell down on the floor, his head smashing on the floor.

"Y-You, y-you're hurting me! AH!"

With anger in his voice, Blaine said "Well, that you would have thought of it before you run Kurt...Now, be quiet! You are not allowed to scream or anything like that... I am the one in charge and who says what you can do... when you can talk and when you can move, did you understand, Kurt? I am not going to tell you this once again, so I hope that is clear for you."

Kurt began hysterically to cry. He sat down on the floor, looking up to Blaine who stood strongly in front of him.

"W-why are doing this to me? TELL ME! WHY!"

Kurt began to get loud again and so high pitch, his throat hurting like hell

Blaine looked down to Kurt, his eyes darkened, that if you could see through them, for sure you'd find the diamond inside him talking, he was scary at this point. "I told you Kurt...I can get some times...hmm, really intense, and I like to have the control of all the situations in my life...and you are asking why I am making this to you Kurt? Well, just so you know, you are my new boy toy," Blaine said as he licked his lips with a lot of lust in his voice "And I am going to do with you what I want, and you are going to please me... just that!... and I won't give you any explanations." He sighted "Listen to me very carefully... if you are a good boy toy for me, I can be... how do I call it... I can be... lovely.. .but don't even try to run again Kurt.. .or you will regret it, I am serious." He rolled his eyes. "I am going to take a shower Kurt... so better you get ready to be fucked, and no funny business."

Kurt looked at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Blaine was seriously sick and a psycho. He was a sick man. Kurt's heart pumped really hard and he didn't know what to do. He just sat down there and listened to Blaine's awful words. What if Kurt never gets out of this? Does he regret sleeping over the night? God why is this so hard?

Kurt watched Blaine disappear inside the bathroom. After five minutes, Kurt slowly and carefully began walking the stairs down, quietly. He was about to unlock and open the front door SHIT! Against Kurt, two dogs barking furiously with their teeth ready to strike at ANY time.

Suddenly a loud scream... "OUT!," Blaine's voice said, he was stood there using a blue rope, he titled his head and let out a finger moving it from one side to another as he said 'no, no no.' He looked up to Kurt and he felt that he could explode in that very moment, he took Kurt from his arm and brought him back to inside the house.

"WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU LITTLE WHORE? YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE, NO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

He pushed him to the couch...leaving a bruise in his arms, next he opened his bath rope and pull Kurt's head down to his tights. "OK KURT, THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY...YOU GOT IT...SUCK IT BITCH!"

"A-AH!"

Kurt screamed hard out when his arms got bruised and gets shoved to the couch. He held tight from Blaine's legs so he couldn't fall of the couch. He cried, and suddenly he felt Blaine pushing his hard dick roughly into Kurt's mouth. He gagged. "G—Gh!"

"OH! SHIT! You have a wonderful mouth Kurt... keep on going... A-AAAhh yes." Moaning and stroking Kurt's hair, making him through, to feel his mouth all over his dick "Come on sweetheart... blow me as hard as you can... aah! If you play nice... I can be a complacent master for you... maybe... and just... A-AAA...Oh my god! And just maybe, I would let you out... not alone of course HOLY SHIT! KURT… KEEP ON GOING, K-KEEP ON GOING!" Blaine said as he felt Kurt's warm mouth up and down his aching cock, he could feel as he was going to pass out just feeling the sensation of Kurt's mouth. God! It was just so long that someone did this to Blaine.

Kurt held tighter from Blaine's tights. Spit started exploding out of Kurt's mouth around Blaine's cock. The tears of Kurt's face felt like burning on his skin. He felt so miserable and ashamed now. He seriously wants to die. He Never felt so useless and lifeless in his whole life, like he feels right now. He wants everything to end. "Hm-hmm!"

"I...I'm almost there honey... Oh my god!" Blaine moved his hips into Kurt's mouth once again as the pain on his lower body began to built, he knew he was so close, so close. "OH... K... KURT... you...just... FUCK! Swallow.. swallow and squeeze me...Oh my god!"

Kurt felt his lungs burning. He was breathing erratically now and he sobbed. His face and mouth was all red and his throat started to hurt like hell. He closed his eyes and wanted all of this to end as fast as it could. He never felt so dirty in his life, not even being a whore on the streets.

Kurt's mouth got filled up with Blaine's hot cum. He was about to throw it out because it tasted so worse. "M-m-mmhh!" He shocked his head, the cum still lasting on his tongue.  
"Quit fucking crying Kurt and swallow it!" Blaine growled, pulling Kurt's hair violently. Blaine listened Kurt gagged for the millionth time and pulled off in order to vomit. "Get your fucking girly face back over here! I'm not done with you!" he said.

Kurt swallowed the cum. He fastly moved his face away and began to cough and gasp really hard. He vomited onto the floor. His body tensing and shaking. "A-AH! N-Noo please… no more..." Kurt begged.

Blaine took Kurt from his arm and made him stood up. "PANTS DOWN KUR! ON ALL FOURS... NOW!" he yelled.

Kurt cried harder. "S-stop it...Please..I-I'm not ready for this...please!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT LAST NIGHT KURT! So now, pants off!" He said in a slow voice.

"Or do you want me to do it for you, Kurt?"

Kurt refused to do what Blaine said. He stood there and shook his head, taking a step away. "D-don't you dare to touch me again..y-you… fucking... p-perverted PIG!"

"What the fuck is your problem Kurt?" He raised his voice "Am I not good enough for you? Do you think you're better than me? How many guy have touch you Kurt, how many?Don't bring that right now!"

Kurt crossed his arms, looking furiously at him. "I'm not a sick fucking guy like you are!"  
He wiped away some cum that was left on the corners of his mouth. He spat into Blaine's face. "This is your answer, a..and yes, I am better than you"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Kurt! I'm the only one that will ever touch you because probably, everyone thinks you're a disgusting homo! But I know better." Blaine was so angry that Kurt could see in his body language and through his eyes all the hatred in his words.

Kurt's eyes widened at the words of Blaine. A thousand voices began appear in Kurt's head. Thousands of voices calling him a "homo". He sinked down against the wall, holding his hands on his head, crying hard when he sat down on the floor.

"What?...don't look me like that Kurt...if you are thinking -This can't be happening!- guess what? It is happening! Deal with it. And enjoy it" Blaine all but purred.

Kurt shooked his head while looking on the floor and at the feet of Blaine. He was blinded by his own tears and he curled himself to a ball together. He wished all of this to end.

"!COME HERE KURT!" Blaine pulled up Kurt from the floor "YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE IT!" Blaine's hand make its way to Kurt's crotch.

"N-NO!"

Kurt felt Blaine pushing him on his back on the couch, lying there and forcing him harshly against the couch. He screams out when Blaine grabbed his crotch harshly again.

"Ah!"

"SHUT IT KURT!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's ass this time.

Kurt gasped when Blaine squeezed his ass cheeks together. He placed his both hands against Blaine's chest, and tries to push him away. But he was too strong

"P-PLEASE!"

"PLEASE WHAT KURT? FUCK YOU! It's my pleasure!" He smiled "ON FOURS KURT AND TAKE IT... BETTER YOU DO KURT... BETTER YOU DO"

"AH! N-NO!" Kurt managed to say before Blaine turned him harshly around. Kurt was on his four now. Bruises over his whole body. "S-stop it! Please!"

Suddenly Kurt felt a strong hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened. "M-MH!"

"No Kurt, you are my boy toy...and for sure...you are going to enjoy this."

Blaine suddenly burst into Kurt's ass moving in and out with no permission or either stretching Kurt before it. He can take it, is a whore, Blaine said to himself. Blaine was fucking him fast, hot and hard. But, he needed more. He pulled out. He slammed Kurt against the wall and used his strong arms to lift him up.

Blaine's waist and cock slid easily right back into Kurt. GOD! THIS IS SO GOOD

Kurt immediately screamed as loud as he could when he felt Blaine thrusted inside him fully unprepared. His ass stretched so hard, it began to bleed.

"AH!" "N…No…p-please B…Blaine it…it hurts so much"

Kurt held on the wall and his face slammed against it hard, felt his legs stretched from Blaine's strong arms

"S-STOP ! IT HURTS! FUCK BLAINE! AH!"

Blaine fucked him into the wall with so much force, it was guaranteed that Kurt would have bruises on his back. Blaine wrapped itself around their bodies and pressed them even closer together and harder. Blaine screamed from the sudden intensity of being so deep inside Kurt's ass.

Kurt was crying. Blaine was hitting his prostate perfectly and he was lost in the sensation, coupled with the added intensity caused by the darkness pressing in on them. "I don´t care if you broke in two Kurt... I JUST WANT TO FUCK YOU! SO DAMN HARD!" Blaine was pushing him to his limit and beyond, Blaine was a male in heat!.

Kurt screamed everything out. Tears of pain strolled down his face, landing on his chest. Everything hurted. He felt so humiliated right now. It felt like he was about to get ripped in two pieces. "G-GAH!" Kurt's cock and body slammed against the wall hard when Blaine rocked his body to maximum limit. "AH! STOP! AH!"

Blaine pulled out just enough and then thrust forward with all his strength, almost falling. He caught himself with his hands and closed his eyes. The dark lust was erupting inside of him and flowing out. He screamed... Kurt passed out in that moment in his arms, like a rack doll...when Blaine realized what happened he began to cry in agony as well... he normally isn't like this, but Kurt has something, something that make him want more and more, but Kurt doesn't deserved this kind of punishment, he is gorgeous and for sure Blaine didn't know what bring Kurt to became a man whore... and that was something that Blaine was willing to know...just for once he felt the regret in his face and he turned to look with his eyes wide open and gasping talking to Kurt.

"Kurt... oh my god! what have I done...Kurt...wake up I... I am so sorry... I... didn't want to hurt you babe, come on... wake up... look at me... I... I will take care of you... gosh Kurt...please forgive me..."

Tears falling through his cheeks "Kurt...I promise I am going to be a good master, just...just talk to me sweetheart...I am begging you Kurt...listen...please FORGIVE ME GOD DAMN IT!"

Everything went black in front of Kurt's eyes. He seriously blacked out because of all the pain that Blaine gave him. He felt down to the ground, hitting his head hard. He only heard Blaine's voice in a echo, unable to move, to talk...unable to open his eyes. "M-mh..."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly again. His whole body was aching. "W-what-what happened?!" Kurt slowly supported himself now. But what was that?! Did Kurt forget everything what happened in the past hour? His head was spinning and he tried to stand up. But he failed, he fell to the ground hard, his lower body hurting like hell. "O... OUCH!"

"Kurt... Kurt... please listen to me honey! I... I am sorry." He took Kurt in his arms and ran with him upstairs. When Blaine reach out the door, he lay down Kurt in the bed taking his hand. "Kurt... I... please forgive me babe, you didn't deserved this shit, it was my fault, I just wanted to have company and things were out of control for me... and Kurt..you are wonderful, you are gorgeous and I am so sorry for calling you otherwise... I will take care of you Kurt, I promise," sobbing.

"B-Blaine...why are you crying?" Kurt lay down on the pillow, looking at Blaine and smiling softly. Oh god the younger boy really forgot everything what happened in the past hour. He smashed his head several times that he lost his memory.

He lays a hand on Blaine's cheek, brushing the hand softly away. "Don't be sorry! You didn't do anything, Blaine...and last night was fun!" He chuckled softly. His lower body still hurt like hell but he didn't cared. He sinked into those glittering hazel brown eyes of Blaine.

PERFECT BLAINE YOU SCREW THIS UP...He said to himself

"Kurt... I... don't you remember what happened? I mean... Kurt...I am sorry Kurt!" Blaine took his hand. "I really am..." Now what... what if he recovers and then he remember everything, I... I can't stand to that and being rejected again from Kurt, he thought.  
"Kurt... I love you..." WHAT ARE YOU SAIYING Anderson... come on... you have never ever love someone, at least not for real... but what about Kurt... he.. he has something.

Kurt raised his eyebrows up at surprise. He wasn't sure what to say back. His heart was beating faster everytime he looked at Blaine. Was it possible for a whore to have feelings? Suddenly he spits it out.

"I love you too, Blaine." He smiled softly to him, tilting his head a little

Fuck!...great Blaine you are an stupid asshole...now...what... "Kurt...mhm...may ask you something personal? I mean, if you don't care".

"S-sure, Blaine." Kurt listened to him, his eyes a little exhausted.

"W...why you became.. .a... hm...a man whore?" Blaine said with pleading eyes, trying to get advantage from the situation and try to convince himself that no matter what he can't deny his nature, Blaine Anderson is a fucking phsyco... but at least he need to hide appearances and stay calm, but... what if... what if he fell in love with Kurt... he fast shoved the memory and kept his eyes locked with Kurt's waiting for an answer.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's smile faded a little away. He looked away, and then back to Blaine. He took a deep breath "I-I was fifteen... I lived with my mother and her boyfriend, together in a apartment... she died two years ago, leaving me alone with the drug-addicted and drunk boyfriend." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. A single tear strolled down his pale and sore face. "H-he raped me... and he beat me up... every... single... day."

Kurt said that in a shaky and breathy voice. "Then I ran out of the apartment... I had nowhere to go... It took me a lot of strength and time to think about it a-and turn into... this." He pointed at himself. The red tight jeans...the black ripped top.

Stupid moron...doing good Anderson, you just are bringing the wounds out of him, that have been hidden and nightmares that have been chasing him, and you just fucking raped him and beat the shit out of him... nice Anderson... very nice. "Um... I am sorry Kurt, I didn't know... and... where... where do you live?"

"It's.. It's okay, I guess... those are things I left in the past... even if my life isn't better now." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, smiling very unsure. "W-where I live? I-I-um... n-nowhere." Kurt bit his under lip, feeling a little ashamed. He looked down at his thighs.

"Don't feel bad Kurt... you have nothing to be ashamed of." Blaine assured him, now knowing this, he can ask Kurt to stay with him, maybe this time he accept the offer... just don't push it so hard... be nice and keep calm Anderson... just be calm... he needs you and you need him as much as you can tell. "And... hm... Kurt... I... I want to ask you for something."

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Kurt looked back to Blaine. The left side of Kurt's face was still a little red and bruised of the hard slap Blaine gave him.

Jesus Christ Blaine, just take it easy, you can do this. "I was wondering... now that I am alone... and single, and with a full house for me, with no one to share it... uh!" scratching his back head "Do...do you want to move here?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Did Blaine really did asked him that? He couldn't believe it. "YES! I-I mean... oh my god...I... I'd love to... are you serious? Oh god... please let this don't be a joke!" Kurt immediately sat up on the bed and hugged Blaine.

With a grin on his face he took Kurt's hands on his "Kurt... I am positive... I want you to move with me... we can sleep in spare rooms if you want... the full house is at your entire disposition and no Kurt...this is not a joke" -!Yes! He said inside him... you did it Anderson. "So... do you have any things do you want to bring here?"

Kurt couldn't believe it! He wasn't happy like this since a long time. "O-oh my god Blaine!" *He hugged Kurt tight "No... no I don't want to sleep in a spare room... I-I want to be together... with you." Kurt smiled on Blaine's shoulder "I have nothing to bring here..."

"Anyone you need to talk to about this?" Say no please! Then I would have enough power in you, you will be mine and only mine.

"Of course not, Blaine!" Kurt chuckled "Who would I have?" He shook his head

"I don't know, any friends, cousins, aunts, a dad?" Blaine willing to hear a No..just please.

Kurt raised an eyebrow up "Blaine I told you I have nobody." He smiled again

"Okay.. let's settle now... and for the clothes, and all you need don't worry, you can go shopping and find for you some nice outfits that fits with those wonderful glasz eyes!" He chuckled and looked him deep. Kurt you have no idea where you get your ass in. "Do... do you want to go downstairs to have some breakfast, I am really hungry Kurt... and in the meantime we can spend each other knowing about us, does it sound fine for you?" chuckled again.

Kurt smiled softly to him. He has no idea about what the other boy wants to do with him. Kurt just thought what a nice guy Blaine was, not knowing that he was hiding behind a mask "Oh sure... breakfast sounds fine! B-but..I can't walk...I don't even know why."

**What do you think? I was a hard one, I know, but believe me when I say that it would be better.**

**Next chapter, Kurt is still clueless about what happens, but something is coming next, that make him remember everything.**

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I am having a lot of –writer block- so please forgive me.**

**Reviews make me happy, so do it! Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4 All that matters

**CHAPTER 4.- ALL THAT MATTERS**

**AN.- ****I am sorry for delay on this story, but now I am on the track again.**

**Keep on reading, while I hide under a rock because, seriously, I am having a lot of troubles writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (if I, then this won't be called Glee, it would be called "The strange moments of Klaine) LOL…ok..No! **

**Never Mind…Don't pay me any attention, I am bit crazy today for the lack of sleeping, but I will be just fine again.**

**With no much farther ado, keep on reading and enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

_Damn! Compose yourself Anderson...just be calm...breath_ "HAHA! Kurt; is only that you were terrific last night...gosh! I am sorry I...I think I push a lot of myself in there" Blaine kept his eyes over Kurt's sore ass "But if you want to relax...I can go and do breakfast and take it up here for you" He said looking now to Kurt's wonderful blue eyes _Hold on...is this really happening...Kurt can't remember a single thing? I must be Shure...so I think I will leave him alone and take an eye on him_ "So, tell me mmm...Kurt..." he thought for a moment and rubbed the back of his head "by the way...which is your middle name? I…I think I didn't hear it" _Does it really matter?_

Kurt nodded his head "Ah! Right, I didn't really told you, I think…my middle is...Elizabeth...I mean..my middle name is Elizabeth, yes...fully its Kurt Elizabeth Hummel". Kurt smiled warmly to Blaine, not knowing why he was asking, but instead he looked at him with loving eyes _God! Blaine is so gorgeous, why I didn't met him before?...but...He…he looked familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…where I have seen him? where?_

Kurt was cut of off his thoughts by Blaine's voice "Nice! I love it", He giggled a bit "mine, by the way is Blaine Everett Anderson", He smiled wide again at Kurt's angelical face "nice to meet you Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was surprised by the name "W-wow...your name sounds really good..and so handsome and interesting...just like its owner" Kurt bite his under lip, smiling and blushing sheepish this time _Am I flirting with this gorgeous boy again? Ok…I don't care, he is handsome. His body, his curl hair, his hazel eyes, He is gorgeous!_

"Ha-ha! Thank you so much, I think is kind of loyalty related or sort of...but I don't know for sure" Blaine shrugged his nose in disbelief "So, breakfast?" He said, turning around leading his way to the door and looking over his shoulder at Kurt, who was sitting at the bottom of the bed staring at him with lovely eyes "Ok...let me bring it up here, just gave me a moment to get it ready...then if you feel better, we can go shopping" He stopped on his tracks and faced Kurt once again, this time sounding happier with himself than ever; "...and...uhmm...there is the shower", he pointed to the door next to them "and here", He handed him some of his clothes "Hope they are ok for you, I mean you are taller than me, but I guess you can get used to them...so I...uhm...I...I go downstairs and prepare breakfast" _Dammit Blaine, why are you so nervous around Kurt, take it together Anderson and keep on going with your plans, for god sake._

Kurt chuckled and smiled at him, dreamy as ever.

"All right, Blaine...don't burn yourself or something!" Kurt shouted back as he watched Blaine going out the door.

He looked at the pile of clothes and took some black jeans, a blue sweater and some socks. He dressed with all the clothes Blaine handed him. Everything looked fine on him, and the jeans were tighter on his body than they would be on Blaine's, and for sure, the moment Blaine takes a look over Kurt, he would die! Seriously, who doesn't?

Blaine made some scramble eggs, juice and some tea, french toast and a glass of milk for Kurt, he took it up in a tray, finding that Kurt was still clueless about everything hours ago and for sure he couldn't remember a damn thing.

He almost dropped the tray on his hands _HOLY GAGA! HE IS HOT!, _Blaine caught his breath and thought that in that moment his heart stop working, "HEY! YOU LOOK GOOD" He looked Kurt over and over, as if he was trying to undress him again with his eyes, he locked eyes with the blue-green ones for a moment.

"Heeey!" Kurt laughed sweetly when he saw Blaine with the tray that he brought to the bed, "I know right? Being in your sweater makes me feel like I'm your boyfriend" Kurt chuckled. But it had a little meaning, for him, at least.

Blaine also chocked at the word _boyfriend_ "oh! ...haha...well this is a good thing I guess...Well but I mean it...you look great" _seriously this guy is going to kill me at some point, he is gorgeous, funny and sassy! I totally approve it_ "and how are you feeling about your mmmm", He looked to his ass directly, what made him blush a bit again with the thoughts of what he done hours before "about that?"

Kurt tilted his head. His glasz eyes were glittering at the sunlight that shined through the windows. He gave Blaine his sweetest smile "Oh I think I'm feeling well. It still hurts a bit though, but It's always a good thing, when you have bruises the next day, I suppose" He winked and said jokingly, and laughed afterwards.

_Wow!...I can't believe this...he actually liked it...and he can't even remember_ "That's great, I guess...So uhm! Breakfast ok" Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded happily. He ate his breakfast, moaning at the delicious taste "O-OH my god! I never ate..something so good...Mhhm" Chews "In my entire life! Oh god..." Kurt was grateful for this man, really, if it wasn't for Blaine; god knows where he had ended, because Kurt barely eats, yeah! Is sad to know that sometimes Kurt didn't eat at all in days. He was homeless and well he didn't have enough money some times to buy something decent to eat, or at least try to buy food. When ever he tried he failed and ended eating some kind of stinky things.

"OMG! So you barely eat as well?, I am sorry about that Kurt, but you have nothing to worry about now, you are with me" _God this kid was a homeless whore_, and by that he is hot...he couldn't help, just smile wide to him looking at him in awe, listening carefully to his words while he was eating.

Then Blaine cleared his throat again "and...Kurt...mmh...before you were a –"man whore-", he raised his hand to quote in the air "you...mmn studied something, or what you used to do before this?" He asked in concern.

Kurt swallowed his last bite. He looked back to Blaine. He got a little motivated "OH! OH! Yes!", He smiled widely "I uhm..I was head cheerleader at my high school...and I'm a very talented singer and dancer as well...my dream was to be a Broadway star" He shrugged his shoulders. But that bubble bursted since a long time already. All he is now, is a dirty whore out in the streets, with nothing but his knee-high leather boots and some ass.

"Well I can tell you were an awesome cheerleader though! you are so flexible" Blaine said smiling at the thought of the previous night, when Kurt was bending over the bed and spreading his legs for him "and so you like to sing huh?, I do too...sometimes, I hope we could have time to sing together" He winked back to Kurt "and for the way you picked the clothes that you are wearing, I can say that you have a nice taste on fashion!" _I can't handle this, he is making me crazy_. Kurt couldn't help but listen to him and breathe silently looking at his wonderful hazel eyes "shush! Anderson! and Stop the sappiness¡" He squealed and laugh shyly.

Kurt felt his heart drop to the floor at the sweet words of Blaine "But, thank you, love" He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder "and I can't wait to sing...a real duet with you" He smiled softly "and yes" staring at the floor "fashion is my passion! I love fashion! S-sadly...we never had a lot of money to buy me a lot of clothes. I'm wearing these clothes since months now. I used to buy Vogue magazines when I was younger" He smiled sadly at the thought, when he used to be happy in his own world, no matter what was going on outside, Kurt was happy every time he had a chance to be reading about fashion and looking the colorful outfits of McQueen, Dior, Prada and more, crossing them when he found something that caught his eye, and daily dreaming about the nice clothes he could buy and wear if only he had the chance to do it. Sadly that never happened.

_He just called me love? I think I can be used to pet names now._

Blaine listened to every word Kurt told him, it was sad to know that Kurt never had the chance to realize and accomplish his dreams at all, that he indeed had a hard time dealing the fact that they weren't reach, or for the saying, have some money to buy some clothes to be happy with.

"I am sorry about that Kurt, but you know what...I am going to give you whatever you want...your magazines, your clothes, everything you always dream off" Blaine was determined to make Kurt happy, and by happy he mean it…He wanted the best for Kurt for now on.

Kurt was silent for a moment. _Blaine is such a lovely man. I used to be scared on the streets. Now I feel so safe when I'm with him. God...I'm really in love with my customer, is strange, but I am completely nuts about him, he has something...something that makes me happy._

"Y..you're really sweet, but..I..I can't accept that, I barely know you Blaine and even when we spend the night together, I don't know if I…well I mean..yes…I like you and you are so sweet, but I need to know where we are standing now, what are we Blaine?"

He looked straight to the hazel eyes, blushing, because this was the first time that someone took care for him, nobody else gave a fuck for him, Kurt was so used to being a loner, to be beaten up in a dealy basis, even at high school with those jerks around, but now that Blaine came into his life, he doesn't know what he wants, he was confused.

"oh Kurt...you will be mine for ever, we can be what ever you want _love_...and we are going to live in this insane relationship...where I play the master and you played the slave...my beautiful, wonderful, slave," Blaine said playfully "You don't have to go back to the streets Kurt, you know, I can protect you...I can love you, let me love you" _not true...well...maybe...not for now though_ "You can have whatever you want with me, and I really want to do it for you, I want you to feel comfortable and loved Kurt...I really do" _And again a dark smile was plastered in his face._

Blaine Anderson was the kind of person who didn't give a fuck for others, he was selfish, but being with Kurt was different, _it indeed_ felt different, and for some reason that made him mad, insanely mad. But why?

Blaine had suffered a lot in his life as well and by all the shit he dealt with, he stop trusting in people, he stop loving others and not caring about feelings, not even his.

_Why I have these feelings towards Kurt, he is only a whore, right? But again, this feel so good at the same time, I don't want to be alone anymore, and no one is going to take Kurt apart from me, no one._

Kurt was a little unsure, but he smiled softly back at Blaine "Thank you...for everything, and if you meant what you said, then I...I think I am happy about everything, to be with you make me feel safe and loved."

Kurt had no idea about the twisted plans in Blaine's mind, what his true intentions were or for last saying, if he was going to be safe with Blaine Anderson, the darkest soul of Westerville.

A few more chating between them go on and on, when Kurt felt the urge to keep on moving, he had rested enough and his sore body and ass wasn't a concern anymore.

Kurt tried to move his legs, he was tired of being in the same position over the bed while they were having this conversation and wonderful moment, he forgot the pain for a while and he tried to move again, this time he succeeded he began to shift his body "Oh! I-I can move my legs again! I think we can go shopping!" He carefully stood up. He stumbled for a while, but he could stand straight again, and happy that he could walk since the first moment he realized he was really sore and in pain.

"That's great Kurt!" _well this was for one fuck, just wait to be fucked for a week in a raw, you are not going to be able to walk again in a month "_Do you want to go shopping then?" Blaine said as he approached Kurt and kissed him on his left cheek, feeling guilty, yes, but it was a momentary guilt.

"Sound's good! Let's go! I haven't been shopping for ages!" Kurt took Blaine's hand, they walked the staircase down and headed to the car that was parked at the garage.

Blaine started the car engine and slowly drove to the highway heading to the Big Mall in Westerville.

He suddenly broke the silent, "So what do you want Kurt, something in particular? just tell me...Cause I don't think we can get out in a long time" His hazel eyes darkened again, feeling a knot in his stomach at this, cause he really had no intention of letting Kurt out in a long, long time after the shopping, all Blaine wanted was being fucking that wonderful ass of Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt felt shivers at Blaine's words "Hmm? What do you mean by we can get out in a long time-?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine, his face questionable and confused.

"Huh?", momentarily shocked at his own words "uhm...nothing..nothing...is just that sometimes I have a lot of work," He lied "and there are times that my life seem to be so bored...just that" Not true at all, he just want to fuck Kurt all day long, no matter what tired he was "But is ok...we can stay in the Mall all Day, then we can hang out and get some dinner, do you like the idea?" He said finally, without looking at Kurt, he kept his eyes on the highway, grabbing the steering wheel firmly.

"O-oh...I understand" Kurt nodded "and yes, that sounds perfect, Blaine! what ever you want, I have no particular interest, maybe go and see what sales are out there and then hang out more and have dinner" He smiled warmly to Blaine.

No one would ever find out what was about to happen to Kurt Hummel.

He's trapped in the hands of this psycho sick man called Blaine Everett Anderson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know that this chapter was shorter than the others.

Ok what do you think so far? I hope you are enjoying the reading.

I am having troubles trying to make sense some times, and I apologize for the delay again and the mistakes that are out there.

Review if you like it, please? You will make my day happy! :D


	5. Chapter 5 The best day of my life

**OK LOVELY READERS, I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A GOOD TIME READING THIS CRAZYNESS.**

**I PROMISE THAT IT WOULD GET BETTER, BUT WE NEED A LITTLE MORE ANGST (MUAWHAHAHA) DON'T HATE ME OK.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU ARE ALL ADORABLE AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU SHARE THE CRAZYNESS :D**

**OK..I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT NOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, IF I, THEN THIS WOULDN'T BE THE SAME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.- The best day of my life.**

Blaine pull over tin the parking lot near the door to the Lima Mall, as a true gentlemen he walked out the car and opened Kurt's door and gave him his hand for him to get out from the luxurious car that Blaine has.

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh. _God Blaine was such a sweetheart to him!_ He wasn't used to this. Many customers handled him like he was the last piece of shit. But now..Blaine is his knight in shining armor. He gently took Blaine's hand and climbed out off the car.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and allowed him off the car smiling at him..._what does Kurt Hummel has, that drives me crazy?...and his deep blue_green eyes...Well if I want to have my boy toy, I must be keeping this fake on._

"Kurt...look! there is a store with sales, and the Mannequins are wearing pretty good clothes, and don't misunderstood me Kurt, I want to buy you whatever you want, not the cheaper one ok...so go on...enjoy yourself" Blaine told him with a wide smile on his face and he couldn't help but squeeze his ass and smile at him.

"O-Oh!" Kurt was surprised but then smirked to Blaine when he squeezed his ass in those black jeans.

"All right...let's go inside and take a look at the clothes they have. I hope there's some Alexander McQueen. I heard a lot about him in the fashion magazines!" He talked while he was holding Blaine's hand, walking into the store.

Kurt stopped by one of the clothing racks. Then...he finally saw a super tight red sweater. It was one by D&G with golden buttons on the front. He was in awe staring at it "Oh my god!...I-I need this!" He looked to Blaine for his concent. Then at the price. His eyes widened "O-oh..nevermind Blaine..." Kurt sighed an walked passed it with a sad look on his eyes, knowing that he would never be able to have one of those marvelous clothes on his perfect body.

Blaine stood there looking at Kurt with loving eyes then he spoke "You have really soft hands Kurt!" _omg if this hands takes my dick...I am going to scream all out* and for sure you also has an amazing ass_ Blaine squeezed him again while laughing giving him a glare and smiles again "I know that Alexander McQueen is the king of fashion...so...Kurt...take it with you, I am pretty sure that this red sweater fits you just fine, don't care about the price...thank god my dad left me a lot of money to spend, so I want to spend it with you sweetheart...so take it Kurt..."

Kurt just stood there shocked looking at those wonderful hazel eyes for a moment completely speechless and lost on them at how sweet Blaine was. He smiled at him when he squeezed his ass again. "B-blaine this is." He took a deep breath "Thank you" He leaned and gave a kiss to Blaine very passionately and soft and loving.

Blaine breath stop for a moment and hold it with a dumb looking completely out of guard..._god dammit, this is not supose to be this way...I can't help myself to all the sappy things I think he likes...like ew!...no!...not any more since_... he had a flash back but rapidly he blush it away from his head..._not now...I do care about Kurt, he is smart, gorgeous and for some reason so atractive...the way he move his hips makes me come dry...omg..._he was cut off of his dream when Kurt took his hand again and walked out the main door from the shop and heade to another store.

"So, tell me Kurt...what else you want to see, anything...just ask for it"

"mmm...look!, there it is...Alexander's McQueen store...go get some for me too sweetheart" _wait what I just said?_

Kurt stopped walking. A big wide smile appeared on his face. He was so enthusiastic when it came to styling other people.

He gripped Kurt by his hand and ran into the store. "Oh my god! You would look so good in navy-blue or..or ..striped pattern! A dark wine-red would fit you too!" Kurt assured Blaine who was now shocked at his own words moments ago, but he couldn't resist the urge to go with Kurt.

For the first time in a long long time he was having a fantastic day.

Hours got spend. Kurt and Blaine came out of the mall with 8 bags filled with clothes, shoes and accessories "This ...was one of the best days ever, Blaine" Kurt said to him while they sit in the car. Kurt just couldn't stop smiling at the amazing day.

While it was a long time ago when Kurt dreamed about having a shopping day with the love of his life, this certainly was the best day of his life, ever.

Blaine was smiling back at Kurt and panting in his knee while he started the engine of the car and drove carefully through the highway, he caught Kurt's gaze "What it is Kurt?...are you happy with your shoping or you want to go somewhere else?...or just go out for dinner now?"

He smiled sincerely to Kurt, he couldn't help, those wonderful eyes, an his pale wonderful skin send him shivers to his spine and he just could imagine Kurt naked in his bed (_again)_, attached with chains and a spread bar under her toes...he shoved the idea from the head..._focus Anderson...you almost have the kid where you want him*_

Kurt nodded his head "It was beautiful...you really do make me happy, Blaine" Kurt smiled softly to him "Dinner sounds great...really!" He placed his hand on Blaine's hand while he drove.

Feeling Kurt's hand over his was beyond amazing, Kurt made Blaine feel love and truly happy. Once again, this wasn't right, not in Blaine's thoughts, but why? Whey does he have to made up this shield, maybe to force himself to prevent to be hurt again?

Blaine took Kurt to a wonderful restaurant in Downtown Ohio _"Maggiano's"_, yeah sounds wired but it actually has the best Italian food Blaine have ever eat, and for sure, kurt would love the place...when they opened de Doors of the restaurant, the waitress talked to Blaine...actually he didn't understood a single word that she said _**"Que je peux vous servir messieurs?**_ _**Ils veulent une table?"**_

"Huh...I...I am sorry? He told to her feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. _Ok Blaine you are a dumb ass, and you are here yet, not knowing a single word that the woman said, fine, now Kurt will think how stupid you are, it was your idea idiot! And you don't even know a single word of French._

Kurt chained his arm around Blaine's, with his hand holding tight from his bicep. They walked into the restaurant and Kurt was amazed by the style. He never was able to go into a restaurant like this since he's a whore. _Ok he never in his life would be able to afford something like this, not even in his own dreams _He started laughing when he saw Blaine's confused face "I-I'm sorry" He laughed more this time. "You look adorable with those face on you love, but don't worry".

Blaine took a deep breath and then looked back at Kurt not knowing what was happening again. _Is he laughing at me, or with me? Anyway, I am just going to talk to the girl and letting her know that I don't speak French, anyway, I don't think Kurt speaks French either _

How wrong he was.

The waitress looked their concern faces "I am so sorry...I don't speak a..lot English" she said... "what can I do for you gentlemen, Do you want a table?"...she smiled at them..._how stupid I am, I just embarrassed myself with the whole restaurant, and most important, with Kurt...but...why I am starting to have this feelings...this thing that my stomach shrinks and fireworks are there?_

"Y..Yeah...thank you...a table is correct...for me and my...mmm...my boyfriend"

The lady looked at him but not in a bad way, actually she looked so thrilled by the statement. _Are you serious Blaine Anderson?_...he realized how hard he was smiling and how great does it feelt saying that word out loud... "An please give us the one apart from the entrance if you won't mind ma'am"

Then was Kurt's turn.

"_Vous pardonnez mon "petit ami" mais je pense qu'il est à court de mots. Il est merveilleux et adorable?_

_Et vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre anglais est très bon._

_Un grand merci pour votre aide "_

Blaine stopped on his tracks and with his mouth wide open that his jaw was hanging down to the floor. _Good, now I am completely in love with the guy, he actually speaks French and that is the sexiest thing I ever saw._

"What?" Kurt smiled at him

"I…how?...when? Were the words that Blaine could mumbled at that moment.

Kurt looked to Blaine. He bit his under lip and smiled so lovingly at him it could melt everyone in the room, when Blaine said the word "boyfriend". He squeezed Blaine's arm slightly and they walked to the table at the end of the room where the woman leaded them too.

"Oh! About that?..Well…I kind of love French, is like my second language and the best is, that French is the –language love- and I learned it back in my old school"

"Well, certainly, my love you never stop to surprising me" Blaine said once he was out of his trance.

Blaine let Kurt's arm free and step back to let Kurt seat, while he place the chair in the proper place...he glared at Kurt and low his head to kiss him in the front head with a smirk "Do you like the place Kurt? I...I can understand if you don't feel comfortable, but I think is a nice place to be...and besides the dinner is amazing"

Kurt smiled softly with the corners of his mouth and closed his eyes for a second when Blaine kissed his forehead "No..no it's fine...it's perfect...I love it, you have an amazing taste for loving places".

"Good to know," he smiled back again to Kurt looking at him in amusement...how a single guy can change his entire existence in just one bit.

"Take whatever you want _love"_ He said as the waitress took their order.

They were clutching fingers under the table _Am I falling in love?...this can't be possible. Not for me...not now _was the only thing Blaine really could think about all what just happened and the shopping, sure this was one of the best days ever in his entire life.

Kurt smiled to Blaine, he looked down at the menu card and saw all those amazing dishes "Oh wow!...hmmm..I think I'll go with the _ahi tartare_ and the _steak sandwich_!" He looked up to the waitress, smiled at her and gave her the card.

"Great...same for me please", Blaine said

They spend the night talking about everything and nothing, Blaine caught himself amused from Kurt...he was an angel send to his life. The fluent conversations, how Kurt told him about his interests, his life, how was the relation with his mom, nothing that Blaine was interest in. But he kept listening to Kurt and nodding at every single word that the _angel _told him.

But, yes there was a but, before Blaine could realize the wonderful person that was Kurt Hummel in front of him actually, he was thinking that above of being listening to the babbling of Kurt, he had to beat the shit out of him, fuck him hard, senselessness, to remind him who was the Master and who was the Slave and that the slave most be obedient...so not now, it wasn't the time to take care of shit that Kurt was saying

And again, a dark smile was plastered on his face.

When they finished the lovely night at _"Maggiano's"_ Blaine paid for the dinner and took Kurt's hand on his, leading the way to the park that was close to the restaurant.

They walked in the park for a while, they shared looks of happiness. _Oh! Kurt if you could realize where you get in to, sure you won't be with me in the first place. Is a good thing I find you!. _Blaine thought as they kept on walking.

Kurt intertwined their fingers "It was a really great day for me Blaine...I..actually it was the best day of my life" He turned around to face Blaine "Thank you...thank you so much" and kissed him lovingly.

Blaine broke the kiss and took Kurt's face on his hands and looked straight to his wonderful eyes again for a moment and lean then to give Kurt the most wonderful and tender kiss he had ever gave to someone "YOU DESERVED IT KURT... I don't want to see you anymore in the streets working for "surviving", not any more, I will take care of you honey, so you don't have nothing to be afraid off anymore"

Kurt held from Blaine's shoulders when he kissed him. He sinked into Blaine's arms and kissed him softly back. An electricity running through his body "Mhh...I feel so safe when I'm with you, thank you Blaine" and with that, Blaine froze. _OH! Well, you are not safe._

"Well that's why I am here Kurt...to take care of you, come on...lets go home! I am tired and we should rest, don't you think?" His index finger in his face touching Kurt's nose and smiling "I love you" _what?...not good..not good I don't love him…it can't be._

Kurt smiled back to Blaine, his eyes connected with Blaine's dark eyes. Blaine had something inside of him...that forced Kurt to stay with him, a strange force...he didn't know what it was but Kurt somehow was a little frightened, but he was so in love with him. _Why do I have this feeling about him, he…he is so amazing but at the same time so threatening, well it has to be my brain playing games with me "_ Yeah...let's go".

They arrived late at night to the house, Blaine shoved the door open for Kurt, helping him with his bags from the shopping "Come here!" he hugged Kurt with a huge embrance "You know...I am so happy for having you here...and in order of this things work out, I...er...I have some request to do to you babe" Blaine told him with a grin on his face.

Kurt hugged him tightly back. He whispered into Blaine's ear "Anything...tell me, what is it?"

"First of all I have the control here ok? anything I say to you it has to be complied as I said, I am a lil bit possessive some times, as I show you last night... Second You can't leave the house without my permision Kurt...i want you only for me, eyes only for me, no one else will look at you again whit lust, only me"

At this Kurt was getting realy tense, what was in Blaine's mind?

"Third, When is this about of sex domination, well I", he bites his lower lip "I well I kinda like to play this Role Player games, but the only one I love is the Master and the Slave, and for your information I have a looooooooooooot...like a lot of stuff...Is...that ok with you Kurt?" _Damn hope he doesn't remember what happened the night before_

Kurt tensed a little up this time, feeling a knot on his stomach at the words that Blaine said. He didn't say anything for a moment and he pulled back. Looking at Blaine's darkened eyes. He was a little unsure but then..."Let's do it" he raised an eyebrow up.

_Seriously? Is that so? Then let's have some fun._

"Great Kurt!...let's do it" _And you are going to scream my name all night long, and you will begging for more_ "So let's go to bed and watched a movie before we fell asleep?" He said to make Kurt forget about the request and hopping for his own sake he Kurt couldn't remember the previous night of hell.

"No..." Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's chest, running it teasingly along "I want to have some fun...with you" He smirked, biting his under lip, not knowing if he want this for sure, but at least he couldn't deny how turn on he was right now with Blaine's request.

Kurt couldn't wait to get tied up, chained or whatever Blaine had in his mind. God what was happening to him? He felt so horny and...ugh...he wanted it really bad, right now an there, even if his ass was still a little sore.

"Ok then...so are you going to surprised me?...anything in mind...I would let you have control for a moment ok" Blaine said sharply.

"Mhh no Blaine...I want you to have control about me...please...fuck me p..please" He licked his soft red lips.

"So, tell me Kurt...how are you feeling tonight, cause this," squeezing his cock over his pants and with the other hand squeezing his ass "is mine, you understand? And you need to get used to it. I plan on keeping you very, very sore" he said "and I will be fucking you all night"

Kurt's jaw almost hit the floor at the words and gulped, he was wandering if Blaine was serious, but he was so turn on to even bother about everything happening in that moment.

Kurt then gasped at the hand of Blaine on his cock trough his jeans "Y-yes sir...I'm all yours and...I only want you to take control over me...all yours...all yours" Kurt barely whispered.

"Are you my slave Kurt?"

"who I am?"

"Y-yes I'm your slave, master!"

"P-please...tie me up...do things to me that hurt me...e-everything you want and like, my master! I'm yours...fuck...please" Kurt said with a shakily voice.

"Well then Kurt," the dark soul man said with lust in his voice once again, licking his lips, he walked over to Kurt and lightly ran his fingers down his back, over his ass cheeks down to his hole. He lightly ran his finger around the rim. Kurt hissed and cried out "I promised you, I would take care of you and I meant it. I don't want you hurt" _yeah right!_

"A-aaahh...Anything you like, Master" Kurt said, his body shivering with lust too.

"My pleasure, Kurt"

Blaine moved on top of him and kissed him softly. He trailed his tongue over his lips and down to his neck where he started sucking lightly, marking him.

Kurt groaned.

Blaine slid down and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking smoothly yet, teasingly. He kept sucking until Kurt was right on the edge, moaning loudly and pulling at Blaine's hair. He stopped and moved up to kiss Kurt as he slowly slid up and down, rubbing their cocks together "OMG Kurt...you are gorgeous!" he said.

"B-blaaaaine!" Kurt cried out.

He was sobbing and literally wanting more "F-fuck! You make me feel so good, master...Aahh!"

Kurt felt Blaine's hot mouth covered around his sweet cock. Precum started dripping of it.

"Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes! Yes...please...Ahh"

Their foreskins were rubbing against each other when Blaine kept thrusting up and down. Their bodies were rubbing against each other and Kurt moved a hand up and started playing with Blaine's nipples "mhh"

Blaine opened the drawer on the night table and take out the lub...he rapidly pup up the lub and coated his fingers for Kurt "Hey beautiful...come over here," showing him what he wanted "Mhm...bed...on four...you are going to beg for mercy Hummel...you are mine...no one else's"

Kurt managed to stand up, his knees feeling weak. He walked over to the bed, slowly moving his hips to tease Blaine...his erected cock bouncing. He got on his knees and hands on the bed, slowly sinking on the mattress.

Blaine began kissing and biting him again, like the night before, hoping Kurt couldn't remember a damn! of that day... Blaine was lightly trailing his fingers up and down Kurt's back and over his ass. He started placing small kisses on Kurt's ass cheeks.

Kurt moaned out at every touch on his skin. He felt Blaine's breath on his asscheeks "Aaahh! Holy…mmmhhh f..feels s..so good"

"Do you like it, wonderful?" Blaine asked with hot and lust voice

Kurt supported himself up on his elbows, He tried to twist his head to look back at what Blaine was doing. He started speaking with a slow and erotic voice "I'm loooving it...fuuuck.."

"mmm...so this is going to happen...I am going to use this" he took out the drawer a dick ring...he teased Kurt "and I am going to put it on you...so you are not allowed to come until I told you Kurt...is that ok with you?"

Kurt looked at the black shiny cockring, he held his breath for a moment "Y-yes, Master...I'm okay with everything...please..put it on me" He bit his under lip and tensed at the feeling.

Kurt slowly nodded his head "O-okay" He felt his breath getting tighter and harder "Anything you want, master..."

Blaine taking control of the situation, walked towards Kurt and began kissing him in every single spot of him "MMM..YOU KNOW WHAT KURT...YOU...YOU TASTE AMAZING...I JUST CAN'T GET MY HANDS OUT OF YOU...AND THIS," palming his crotch with his left hand "IS WHAT I WANT"

Kurt moaned into the hard and rough kiss, he tried to breath. Kurt screamed out loud when he felt Blaine's hand squeezing his shaft. He leaned a hand on Blaine's chest "A-AAAHH"

"Kurt...you know that this is mine right?...No one elses...and you will forever mine...cause you...you move me Kurt..and...oh! god...you are getting hard" Blaine moaned meanwhile he was lowering his body to blow Kurt.

"Kurt...and as I told you...you are wearing this...*cock ring* and you are not allow to come..."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulders. He hissed when he felt his legs get tightened again "P-please Blaine...make me feel good...fuck!"

"Oh! Kurt you have no idea how I am going to make you feel" he told Kurt while he put in Kurt's dick the cock ring, taking now his cock and star blowing him "mmm..you are delicious Kurt, you are going to beg for more..."

Kurt moaned out loud when he felt his cock getting pushed into the cock ring "Y-YES! Just like that! Fuck Blaine!" He gripped tight from Blaine's curls.

Kurt was sobbing. His hair started to loose up in front of his forehead and he looked down how Blaine's spit was hanging on his cock. The sight was delicious and Kurt's body ached and shivered for more.

He looked into Kurt's blue-gray eyes, so full of desire

Kurt bite his under lip and breathed hardly. He felt Blaine's hungry lips around his cockhead "Mmmhh...fuuuck yeaaaah!"

They locked eyes with one another and never averted their gaze as Blaine suck Kurt's dick... "mmm...I like it Kurt...I want you so fucking bad...what you have made to me, I can't take my hands of off you...and this" looking down to his hard cock "is amazing...and I won't never be tired of it"

"I-I'll never get tired of you Blaine...FUCK" He moaned "I want you...so bad... aah!"

Kurt's speaking became harder because he was moaning too much. Suddenly he got a feeling in his stomach "B-BLAINE! I'M SO CLOSE ! FUCK!"

"I TOLD YOU KURT...YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME...!" he looked him with lust and evil in his eyes.

"roll over...I am going to FUCK you so hard Kurt, that you will be pleading for mercy" he said

Kurt knew he was about to get punished hard by this master. He tried to play with him "P-please master! Don't fuck me too hard! AAH!" *But Kurt actually wanted more and more.

At least he was a whore-man and was used to be treated as one.

Blaine took the lub in his hands and coated himself as he prepared to fuck Kurt's ass as harder as he could, Blaine slid one finger preparing Kurt's entrance for him...making first slow moves inside him "gosh! you are so tight Kurt...it feels so damn good..."

Kurt threw his head back and moaned "Ooooh...fuck!" He felt Blaine's long finger pushing inside of his tight sweet hole. He tightened his ring muscle around Blaine's fingers "yeeaah...just there…ahhh!"

He started to rub his own cock gently and soft, peeling the cock ring at the end of his penis

Blaine slid a second finger inside Kurt...stretching him preparing for his dick "omg...why are you so gorgeous Kurt, I would never let anyone else fuck you, you are mine, you are my slave, only mine...damn" he aligned his hips to slid his cock inside Kurt making a moan of pleasure "DAMMIT!...KURT...A-AAAA!"

Kurt screamed with Blaine for the pleasure he was receiving "AAA-AAAAAHH! BLAINE! FUUCK!" He felt Blaine's thick veiny cock thrusting into his wet hole "FUCK! I-I'm all yours...yes..YES!"

His eyes grew dark and he wrapped his control around Kurt. "I love you so much Kurt. Do you love me? Who do you belong to?"

Kurt's hands got weak and he fell with his upper body on the bed, his ass still up in the air and getting pounded by Blaine "Y-YOU! Only you Blaine..only you! AAH!"

Kurt began to cry because of pleasure "AAHH!"

Blaine now moving faster as he saw Kurt moaning "holy fuck Kurt...! O-OOOHH...just...get my dick...inside your whore ass...OMG! you are…" moans.

Kurt moaned harder.

He made the sexiest sounds that Blaine ever heard in his life. Kurt started to whimper and he stroked his own dick in maximum speed "B-BLAINE! GOD-I-I- IM ABOUT TO CUM! PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME CUM! AAAH! PLEASE!" Kurt begged now, his under lip shivering.

"Ugh, Kurt...I'm gonna fucking... explode... just...don't come yet!...You will come over me! just...OMFG...A-AAAHH!"

"B-blaaaaaine! Please…let…me A-ahhh" Kurt screamed his name. His cock was bouncing and his legs wobbled every time as Blaine continued thrusting his hips. It felt like Blaine was about to shatter Kurt's pelvis anytime "FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!"

Kurt growled

Blaine slid out Kurt's ass as he fell in the bed, taking Kurt with him "COME NOW OVER ME BEAUTIFUL..." he said panting and looking for some air once again.

Kurt saw how Blaine was lying down. He kneeled on the bed, next to Blaine's face. He stroked his cock and then one more time...a lot of cum started to squirt out of Kurt's cock, right into Blaine's face and mouth "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!" Kurt screamed

Blaine opened his mouth to taste Kurt's cum...it was so fucking awesome looking to this wonderful guy spreading his cum in his mouth "oh my...Kurt...mmm...gosh!...you really taste so good...I..." he stroked his flaccid cock one more time "wow!...". Panting and sweating

Kurt was out of breath. He collapsed on the bead, with his head on the pillows. He placed a hand on his forehead and tried to breathe again "F-fuck...you take my breath away...every time" He laughed breathy this time.

Blaine turned himself, just to look Kurt, his beautiful boy toy "Kurt...you are amazing...I don't want to lose you any time soon" he said with a calm and lovely voice, while he manage to cuddle with Kurt.

And with that, Blaine Anderson felt that for the very first time the words he said to Kurt were real and true.

Kurt smiled softly to him. As Blaine lied down next to him, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's stomach and his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too, beautiful"

They were spent for all the rough sex and with nothing else to be said, they fell asleep in a deep hug that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

PHEW! I did it, it was a hard one, also the largest, so I really hope you enjoy it.

Please Review! I love to read reviews, so make me happy, please?


	6. Chapter 6 I remember

**Ok guys, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am, and I am so happy for the reviews so far, so keep on reading this crazy story in my head,**

**I promise it get Better. (but not in the next chapters) !Muawhahahaha!**

**And as always, I don't own glee, if I do, well this won't be glee, it would be Klee! (Ok, No!) any way, here you go, chapter 6.**

Blaine laid there with Kurt while he was sleeping, peacefully; he thought then that he couldn't do this...not to him anymore.

Kurt began to meant something for Blaine, but he was so selfish that even for him was strange, all this sensations and once again those horrible dreams that Blaine had once were here again _Blaine has been raped by his father and his brother, he wanted to forget the whole thing and move on, but his anger and his loneliness won't leave him._

Kurt was asleep on Blaine's chest, feeling the dark heartbeat of Blaine under him. Suddenly, Kurt had a dream.

He dreamed about a white wall. His body was in pain, the white wall was filled with blood and was that cum mixed in? Then suddenly he turned around and he was in a white room as well, what was this? A really bad joke from his brain, letting him knows that something was wrong, that something was missing? He heard his own voice, _SCREAMING_, begging for mercy "_No! Please…stop!_ Blaine's face appeared, on his dream, with a dark twisted smile _"Now you need to be punished Kurt"_. Kurt woke up, panting and breathless "O-OH GOD!" He covered his mouth with his hands and a sad smile on his face _crap! It was real! But…what happened, why? _And then he remembered.

Blaine woke up when he listened Kurt's sobs and screaming "What is it? What is wrong Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine looking directly at him "I-it's nothing...just a bad dream" He was wandering, if it was only a bad dream or if it really actually happened, what if Blaine really hurt him, or worts? Raped him?

Kurt couldn't deny the pain and the thought of Blaine punishing him, actually hurting him so badly.

No, it can't be.

"u-uhm..Blaine? Can I please go to the bathroom? I..I..have to pee" Kurt lied, _why in heavens sake I am asking Blaine permission to go to the bathroom? I…this is weird, _hoping that Blaine would let him. He has to find out something, something that made him understand this feeling towards Blaine, it was a bad, a really bad feeling of the events that happened a few days ago, but he couldn't understand why or how, but there was his subconscious asking for answers.

Blaine felt a burst of adrenaline running through his body, _what happened with Kurt_, he asked to himself, _what if he already remembers something and he is trying to fool me?_

Blaine saw Kurt with a desire look, trying to find out what was going on, he knew that maybe Kurt now remember something, but he stayed calm but aware that maybe Kurt may try something, for luck, all the windows were locked, so there was no way Kurt could run somewhere else, and he couldn't allow to make Kurt know about his feelings.

"mmm...y..yeah...is...is ok...just don't waist your time, I want you back, I miss you already"

"Yeah...sure, I'll be back love, just wait for me, ok?" Kurt was relieved that Blaine allowed him to leave the damn dorm.

He slowly stood up from the bed, he was still fully naked. He ran down the staircase and passed the bathroom door...he walked into the living room.

The place _this place_ where he got raped. He turned around and SUDDENLY he saw a white wall, full of blood. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, falling on the floor because of the sudden shock "O-OH MY GOD" _Why? Why I didn't notice this when we went out to the Mall or even when he got home? Oh! My god, what is happening, what is going on, I…It can't…. _Kurt just stood there for a moment thinking and remembering a lot of things, the previous night, the _rape_, how Blaine punished him so hard that he actually slammed his head with the white wall and now he was really concern about his safety, about everything.

Blaine started to feel impatient he knew that Kurt remember, but how?

Blaine stood from the bed and grabbed his robe, he opened the door and walked in to the bathroom and he got angry, Kurt wasn't there, he went to the staircase and saw Kurt there curbed in a little ball in the floor rocking his body back and forth, with his eyes shut and his arms around his knees, with horror in his face.

Blaine's eyes closed, he breathed deeply. The darkness was back. Fully replenished and stronger then before. It swirled around. _Now is the time for controlled danger_, _you have to do it Blaine, the voice inside now taking complete control, now is your time for your revenge, for everything you have been through, go…get him!_

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**

Kurt jumped literally from the floor when he heard Blaine's voice screaming at him. He turned to the other side of the living room and saw him standing there "W-WHAT'S THAT BLAINE?!" He pointed at the wall with and the ripped old clothes of him on the floor next to the wall.

"You don't remember?

Kurt shocked his head, not wanting to listen to the words that Blaine was about to say, prying for something to help him, even though he was the kind of person who doesn't believe in something –miraculous- but this time, he was just desperate for some kind of comfort, someone who could held him and say to him that this was only a really bad dream.

"Well last night," Blaine continued "I...you fell down," he lied "you hurt your head and I ran to help you, I think you faint or something" He was trying not to sound annoyed, but his body language was taking control once again, feeling a knot on his stomach, _what else can I say to him, to make him comfortable and avoid him to run and ask for help._

Kurt was shaking his head. Suddenly his brain started to give him the flashbacks of the previous night, all that pain that Blaine gave him came into his mind again "Y-YOURE LYING TO ME BLAINE!" He screamed, still on the floor rocking his body back and forht "I- I DREAMT ALL OF THIS! It was true, Blaine! Y-YOU HURT ME! ALOT! W-why have you done this? TELL ME WHY!?" Kurt screamed and cried at the same time once again. He couldn't believe that Blaine Anderson could do something that twisted, that freaking awful, how he hurt him in that way.

Now Blaine with darkened eyes walked to him "YOU KNOW KURT, YOU ARE A VER Y BAD BOY!" he caught Kurt from his neck, pushing him to the same wall "YOU ARE NOTHING THAN A SLUT, YOU DON'T DESERVERD TO BE LOVED KURT, YOU ONLY DESERVED TO BE PUNISH, BECAUSE WHAT YOU DO, YOU DAMN WHORE!" he hit Kurt again in the face with his left hand "AND NOW KURT...ARE YOU GOING TO CRY AGAIN?...HUH?"

"_CAUSE YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME, YOU CRY LIKE A FREAKING GIRL, BUT GUESS WHAT...IS NOT OVER KURT..YOU ARE NOW MINE, AND THRE IS NOTHING YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS" finish him…finish him _the darkness told him.

"AAHH! L-LET ME GO!" Kurt felt Blaine's tight hand grip on his neck, leaving a bruise. He coughed and his head spinned. He hated himself for crying again in pain. He kicked everywhere "L-LET ME! AAH!" Kurt tried to shove Blaine again. He screamed when Blaine's hand slapped him again in the face "AAH!"

With so much anger this time, the darkness inside Blaine took full control "KURT...YOU ARE NOTHING THAN A CHEAP WHORE, AND AS A WHORE YOU WILL BE TREATED! GET OVER IT!"

Suddenly, Kurt got all his courage and strength together and kicked with his right leg right into Blaine's balls. Blaine screamed out in pain and let go. Kurt run pass push him out in the loooong hallway. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He rolled himself to a ball together under the sink and cried again.

Blaine was flinched in the floor with pain...he tryed to got up and ran after Kurt "A-AAA..! YOU BITCH...COME HERE" panting and screaming "KURT, THERE IS NO WAY...Y..YOU CAN RUN OUT OF ME YOU KNOW?...YOU ARE MINE" he reached the bathroom door "OPEN UP KURT! OPEN UP! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS...OPEN THE FUCK UP KURT!"

Ok…so what do you think Blaine is going to do next?

Kurt is begging for something, a way to get out, but, is he going to make it?

Review, please!

Thanks you to all those amazing reader who follow this story and myself, I am so happy! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Things Happen for a reason

CHAPTER 7.-Things Happen for a reason.

**First of all I have to apologize for the bad English and grammar mistakes, but anyway, hope you like this next chapter, everything is going through, but there is still a little angst.**

**As always, I don't own Glee or the Characters, if I own them, then I would never make Kurt feel like crap, or giving him a hard time again after 3 seasons of living hell for him.**

**Really I am so sad that he is still struggling with crap from McKenly students.**

**But, the show must go on, so keep on reading.**

**Love you all!**

Kurt screamed and winded when Blaine got loud and stomped against the door. He cried even harder now, pushing himself as far as he could against the tiled wall "PLEASE BLAINE! PLEASE LET ME GO! GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU SICK BASTARD!" probably these words would make Blaine even angrier, but Kurt couldn't help to feel sick and disappointed about him, what was wrong with Blaine? What in the name of god could happen to him to become such a bastard and a selfish asshole.

Blaine with a burst of laugher scream again "HAHAHAHAHA! KURT...YES...I AM A SICK BASTARD YOU KNOW! BUT...YOU HAVE NO CHOICE KURT, OR YOU COME OVER HERE OR I GET YOU THERE, IS YOUR CHOICE...AND THEN I WILL PUNISH YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN, YOU HAVE BEEN A BAD BOY"

Kurt didn't know what to do. He glanced around and stood up on his weak knees, hearing Blaine's voice everywhere drove him crazy. He opened up the little cabinet behind the mirrors. He found a little knife and some razor blades. He took the knife and slowly walked up to the door. He lastly opened it and was about to stab Blaine until...a hand gripped his hand where the knife was.

Blaine's eyes darkened and he got stronger than ever "COME ON KURT, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT, GIVE ME THIS!" He took Kurt's hand with so much strength that he could feel Kurt's wrist on his hand breaking "YOU ARE CRAZY AS WELL, YOU HAVE THE BALLS HUH?...IS NOT AS SIMPLE AS YOU THINK KURT" He was now shaking his head to one side to another and chuckled "MMM...BAD KURT...SO BAD FOR YOU"

"YOU KNOW...I CAN BE A GOO PERSON IF YOU LIKE TO, BUT AS I SEE, YOU DON'T WANT TO" Blaine told him with a lower sicken tone.

Kurt fell against the hallway wall when Blaine pushed his hand away "Ouch! Why won't you just let me go? I promise I won't go to the police!" He began to cry, _again_ "Please..Blaine" He looked up into his dark eyes "I'm begging you Blaine, I…I promise I won't tell anybody, but please let me go" His voice shaking and his under lip trembling as well.

Kurt tried to shift himself away on the floor, backwards. He was so scared. Scared for his life when he saw at that sick man with the knife if his hand. He never felt like this. His own tears burned and blinded his eyes. He was completely conscious that Blaine could hurt him in every moment, and he couldn't help but shake and covered his face with his hands.

Blaine had a look of _No mercy_ in his darkened eyes, he looked the fear in Kurt's eyes, he lowered the knife in his hand "AH! COME ON KURT...AND DO YOU THINK I AM AN IDIOT AND LET YOU LEAVE?...NEVER! YOU UNDERSTAND...NEVER!, SO NOW..WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH YOU?...I THINK YOU DESERVED A PUNISHMENT KURT, YOU HAVE TO LEARN YOUR LESSON AGAIN KURT, SO GET ON YOUR KNEES KURT" Blaine was savoring his own words and getting hard at the thought of Kurt being his again.

"SUCK ME, BUT DON'T MAKE ME COME!" Is that understood? Blaine told him.

"NO, No, Not again, please" Kurt cried and yelled out. He really was chanceless against Blaine. He was stronger than him. Kurt couldn't do anything against it "PLEASE BLAINE! DONT!"

"NOW KURT! I'm getting impatient, and believe me, you don't like that to happen.

Kurt's body was already sore from all that sex they had. He needed a pause. His ass and mouth was tired and he couldn't take it any more cock inside of him. He begged "I CANT ANYMORE! BLAINE! PLEASE! I-IM OVERUSED! PLEASE!"

"YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE KURT" Blaine reached around and unzipped Kurt's pants, sliding them down along with Kurt's boxers. He ran his fingers along Kurt's ass "OR YOU PREFFER ME TO DO IT TO YOU IN A GOOD WAY KURT? IS ON YOUR OWN...SO...TELL ME...KNEES OR ASS?"

Kurt shook his head and screamed for his life when Blaine got down and started grabbing him. His screams were so loud that they even came out from the locked windows hopping for someone who could listen and help him.

"L-LET ME GOOOOO! STOP IT! AAAH!" _Oh! Lord, if you exist, please help me, help me, this can't be happening, not again._

Kurt closed his eyes and started to pray. _Oh! Lord, if you exist, please help me, help me; this can't be happening, not again. _He prayed for his life. But it didn't help anything "PLEASE!" He looked to those darkened eyes once again pleading, asking for forgiveness once again.

"BAD BOY! BAD BOY!" Blaine took his cock out of his pants and shoved it inside Kurt's mouth "I AM GOING TO FUCK YOUR MOUTH KURT...AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE IT...CAUSE YOU ARE MY SLAVE, AND SLAVES OBEY THEIR MASTERS, UNDERSTOOD?"

Kurt screamed when Blaine thrust his cock down his throat. He felt like he could throw up in any second. His mouth was red and so was his face. He placed two hands on Blaine's hips and tried to shove him away

Blaine grabbed his head and started directing his movements, forcing Kurt to deep throat him slowly, pull off and then start again. Eventually, Blaine was fucking his mouth.

He loved listening to the sounds Kurt made as Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth. "On your back!"

Kurt lay down on the plain floor at the hallway. Blaine lay down on top of him, propping himself up with his hands as he hungrily kissed him. He moved down, between Kurt's legs. "Spread your legs wide for me Kurt"

"I know you can Kurt, you are a whore...so spread your legs..."

Kurt cried when he lowered his body on that cold hallway and Blaine over him. He gasped and he felt Blaine's weight on his back. He was disgusted by the kisses of that pervert asshole on him "P-please...let me go" Kurt flinched.

Kurt tried to keep his legs at place, not doing that anymore what Blaine told him to do, even if he felt Blaine rubbing his cock against his ass.

Now Blaine was pissed again, yelling at him once again "COME ON HUMMEL...OPEN YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR ME...OR I DO IT" He took Kurt's legs and spread them, forcing him and also, hurting him with no mercy.

"You know Kurt that whores are meant for this, so don't force yourself, I bet a lot of assholes did this to you over and over" He teased.

"AAAH!" Kurt screamed when Blaine forcefully spread his legs apart. It was like Kurt was now in a 180 degree position. He felt so miserable he just wants to die "STOP IT!" Blaine turned into a real fucking monster. Kurt was for always under his desire.

Blaine inspected Kurt's tight hole. Mine, he thought. _All mine_. He lightly rubbed his finger around the hole before leaning down and sliding his tongue inside, Blaine looked up and stared into his eyes, trapping him in place. He then bent down and began fucking Kurt with his tongue. Blaine slid two fingers into Kurt and listened as he gasped and tried to arch his hips to press against the fingers.

Blaine looked into his eyes again and slid in a third finger "What would you like Kurt?" smile twisted "The hard way, or the good way?"

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's sharp tongue fucking his ass "AAAHHH! NOO!" He placed a hand on Blaine's head and tried to shove him away "S-STOP IT! STOOOPT! PLEASE!" Kurt's ass wobbled when Blaine fucked him with his fingers.

His ass burned like hell. It was overused and sore of all that cock fucking. He teared up and his face turned red, flushed really hard "PLEEEEASE! Blaine," he paused, in that moment Kurt thought calling Blaine with pet names, would help him to release the power over him, the power that he felt on Blaine's eyes and whole body around him.

"Please…babe…don't"

"SHSH!" Blaine placed his free hand on Kurt's mouth to shushed him ignoring the lower voice on the last words "YOU ARE MINE KURT, REMEMBER?...ONLY FUCKING MINE, AND I CAN DO WITH YOU WHAT EVER I WANT...NOW...STAY THAT WAY...AS I FUCK YOU!"

Kurt screamed into Blaine's hand, his eyes widened "MPPPHHHHH!" Kurt closed his eyes and wished to die in that moment Why the freaking life has to be so hard for him, first his stepdad and now Blaine. _My god, I want to die, this is a shit of life, I just can't handle it anymore, not again, not over and over again, my life is a living hell. I thought that I found love for once, and how wrong I was_ He wanted to be free and out of these monsters hands.

"Now Kurt...tell me, do you want your master to fuck you with his fingers, again or do you rather prefer my cock?" He smiled "Or, better, what about both"

**Kurt shacked his head wildly, his hair getting wild now "MHM! MHMM!"**

"JUST BLINKE KURT...ONE BLINK MEANS YOU WANT FINGER FUCKING, TWO BLINKS DICK FUCKING, AND THREE BLINKS MEANS YOU WANT BOTH,IS ON YOUR OWN...SO I ASK YOU AGAIN KURT...Do you want your master to fuck you with his fingers?"

Kurt Hummel dice (06:41 a.m.)

Kurt didn't blink

Kurt just closed his eyes and didn't do anything but crying only out

"OK KURT...SO YOU WANT IT TO PLAY ROUGH...THEN IT WILL BE" Blaine licked his lips and slid in a fourth finger "Put it together, Kurt and fell free to enjoy**"**

Kurt shut his eyes wide open and screamed when Blaine slid all of his fingers into his sore ass "MMMMMMMMMMHPPPPPHHH!"

"More?" Blaine twisted his fingers and pushed deeper. Kurt groaned, he was passing out with all of this, he felt his body trembling and shaking under Blaine's power.

Kurt groaned out and whimpered, crying harder when he felt Blaine scissoring his fingers inside of his sore flesh.

**Juices and blood started to quirt out of Kurt's ass, all around Blaine's hand. He started to get really pale and his breath got tighter, still screaming against Blaine's hand "MMMHHHMM!"**

"OK KURT...YOU ARE BEGGIN NOW RIGHT?...SO NOW..YOU ARE GOING TO REPEAT THIS FOR ME "Please master...fuck your slave with your big, huge, delicious cock. Please. Put it in me. Now" SO...I'LL LET GO MY HAND FROM YOUR MOUTH, BUT YOU HAVE TO REPEAT THIS FOR ME, UNDERSTOOD?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment. He felt manipulated...ashamed...everything. He slowly nodded his head; there was no use to keep on avoiding Blaine's requests.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU KURT"

Kurt sobbed and between every word he gasped and breathed "P-p-please master...f-fuck your s-slave with your big, h-huge, delicious cock. Please. Put it in me. N-n-now" He closed his eyes.

"Blaine liked that, but Kurt wasn't getting off that easy. Blaine leaned over and took the cock ring out of nowhere. Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine slide it on _from where he grabbed that shit_. Blaine already had great stamina. This was just cruel. Blaine smiled at Kurt "You asked me to make love to you and then to fuck you"

"But I don't think that this could be called –make love-, but maybe is rough sex, right?" He shocked his head and smile again with that sickened, stupid face.

"I want to make sure I fulfill your request" Blaine took Kurt's hands and placed them above his head. He spread Kurt's legs as wide as possible, stretching them just a little more than usual until Kurt grunted in pain. _Perfect_. Blaine looked at him and released the control, wrapping it tightly around Kurt's body, tighter than normal. He didn't stop until Kurt gasped again. He looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Can you move?"

Kurt gasped and wanted all of this to end when he saw down at Blaine's already ready hard cock "N-no...I can't...Blaine...please it hurts so much..why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to YOU? Y-you don't deserve this"

Blaine froze. _What? I don't deserved this? What the fuck are you talking about._

"I-I remember you know Blaine" Kurt said sobbing, looking into his eyes, pleading again to be release.

_What the actual hell! What is he talking about?_

"I..I know what happened to you, Blaine" Kurt cried at all the pain on his body

Blaine suddenly felt electricity all over his body, _how can Kurt know about him? Or even what happened to him in his childhood?_

"Y-YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME KURT...SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blaine turned to cover Kurt's mouth with his hands again, just to stop him babbling insanities.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and shoved it as hard away as he could. He connected his crystal blue eyes with Blaine's "YES BLAINE! Y-you and me were childhood friends! Now l remember, Now I know why you look so familiar for me, when I found you behind a bush, you were crying, you..you told me that you fell from your bike a-and I panted run there to help you, but I knew that there was more"

_**Aaaaaaaaand sorry for the cliffhanger here.**_

_**Well, what do you think is going on?**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was hard too, but is part of the plan, you are going to know later on the next chapter.**_

_**Review please, I am so happy when you guy review, so make me happy :D**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who have being reviewing this crazy story.**_

_**Love, Becca.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Our Childhood

**CHAPTER EIGHT: CHILDHOOD**

_*****_**_A FEW YEARS IN THE PAST_**

"_**Dad, p..please don't!, please let me explain you, I want to tell you something please don't hit me"**_

"_**WHAT!? THAT YOU ARE A FAG? I KNOW BLAINE, YOU ARE ONLY 13, AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT MY KID IS A FAG? THIS IS UNACEPTABLE BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!"**_

"_**D…dad…please…I…just know…I am attracted to boys, please don't be mad at me"**_

"_**HOW YOU DARE TO ASK ME THAT! NOT TO BE MAD WITH YOU, WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE A DAMN FAGGOT! NOW I KNOW WHY ARE YOU SO IN TO CLOTHES AND WITH THOSE STUPID MAGAZINES" **_

_**SLAP! Adamn's hand flew and hit Blaine in the face.**_

"_**ouch! D…dad…Noooo!"**_

_**Blaine was trembling and crying now, his Dad was this kind of man who always tried to cover the sun with a finger, if something was wrong or he didn't like a bad behavior of his sons, well the only thing he does is kicking the shit out of them, to let them know who was in charge and that he was, the –figure- to whom they had to respect.**_

"_**Look at you! You…you are disgusting, I don't know what to do with you Blaine, you little shit, I don't know how I can call you –son- you are not my son Blaine, you only are useless, you are a fairy!, just wait until your brother is here, he is going to kick the fairy gay out of you Blaine, I just can't"**_

**This time, Adam Anderson, took his belt and started hitting Blaine leaving marks all over his body. Blaine couldn't believe that his own father treated him this way, how it was possible that his own father was so mean to him.**

**Blaine just stood there, paralyzed, unable to do anything against the blows that his father was giving him with the belt, undoubtedly hurt, but he was so terrified, he couldn't do anything but mourn and cry.**

"_**S…stop it Dad…It hurts…please!"**_

"_**Stop what Blaine," SLAP! SLAP! "This!..No, I don't think so, this will learn you how to be a man"**_

**Blaine curled in the floor receiving the blows of the belt. He wanted to run.**

_**When Adam Anderson finally stop his anger against Blaine, he leave the room, leaving Blaine in the floor crying.**_

_**The punishments, the pain, all of this was insane, first at school, and then at his own "home". This was awful and sad, Blaine thought a few times to killed himself and end the suffer of his life. But he knew that no matter what he do, or what he say, this life wasn't fair enough. His own life was now cracked. He couldn't help, but remember the times when he was a happy kid, when his dad used to hug him, or play with him in the yard, when everything was just fine and happy moments. Now all of this was behind and now his life was a living hell.**_

_**He stood from the floor and ran out of his room, crying and shaking, he reached the front door and took his bike, he wanted to scream, leave that house of madness and pain, he finally reached a bush where he hide and began crying again.**_

_**That was the moment when he listened a soft voice of another boy.**_

"_**H…hi…are you ok? Can I help you?"**_

_**Blaine looked up, God! The boy in front him was gorgeous, he looked like an angel, he had pale skin, wonderful blue eyes, wait no, they were green, well at that moment he couldn't even care how his eyes change from blue to green, he was there smiling at him.**_

"_**Why are you crying?"**_

"_**I…I fell from my bike" **_**Was the only thing that came to his brain.**

_**He was lying, but he didn't want to talk about what happened a few moments ago, certainly his body was sore and in pain, but he hide it so well. He stood there crying when the little boy talked again.**_

"_**Are you hurt?"**_

"_**N..no…I…just told you, I fell from my bike, leave me alone, go away" **_**Blaline said angry**_**.**_

**Kurt was a stubborn kid, and he wasn't sure to leave Blaine alone, he looked so sad and in pain, and he couldn't help but to kneel in front of him and take his hand.**

"_**I am Kurt, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who are you?"**_

"_**Jeeze!, I told you leave me alone, I don't want to talk, go away! Go away you stupid kid"**_

_**Blaine's words crushed Kurt heart, but he didn't leave. He waited until Blaine was calm and talked again.**_

"_**I am no stupid, I am Kurt"**_

"_**B…Blaine" He stammered**_

"_**Hello Blaine! Do you want to play with me?" **_**Now he was looking at Blaine right to his eyes **_**"Y..you have beautiful eyes, please don't cry anymore"**_

"_**T…thank you",**_** Blaine couldn't deny that the tiny and thin boy was cute and has an amazing smile, he thought for a moment that an angel was in front of him trying to help him **_**"A..re you an angel?"**_

**Kurt just giggled **_**"Don't be silly, I no angel, I am only a kid, and I don't believe in such a thing"**_

"_**Why not?" **_**Blaine said**

"_**Because I don't, I know they don't exist" **_**that was the only words Kurt could think**

"_**Why is that? I do believe that angels exist, but I just think they leave me alone this time" **_**He stop crying and looked back to Kurt with a shy smile.**

**Kurt suddenly looked shocked, **_**he really thinks that angels exist, that is just impossible, there is no way that such a thing could ever happen, that is stupid.**_

"**Are you trying to tell me that you really believe in such a dumb thing?"**

"_**And why not?"**_**, Blaine was shocked as well that this Kurt guy couldn't believe in angels, in one way or another Blaine always believed in God and in angels and that they help people in hard times. **_**"I think that they just leave me this time, I…I can't tell you why right away, but I really believe that they are pissed with me" Angels can get pissed? They can be mad with me being gay? **_**That was the last thing Blaine could think before Kurt spoke again.**

"_**Yeah, sure Blaine! What ever" **_**Kurt laugh,**_** "and why they are mad with you then? And they leave you, if they care about people, why they are pissed?"**_

"_**I…mmm…never mind, just leave ok, I want to be alone" **_**Blaine now was annoyed from the kid, even when he was gorgeous; the kid was making Blaine go nuts.**

"_**No! I'm not going to leave you here, babbling and sobbing, come on, do you want to play with me, I am playing tea party and with my pink power ranger and it would be nice to have someone else to play, so I am playing alone"**_

"_**Ok, Ok is fine….lets go!" Blaine stood from the floor and followed Kurt to his house, they played a long time, made jokes and had a really good time. Finally Kurt found someone to play with, so do Blaine, and he was happy about that, having a friend for the first time was beyond amazing.**_

"_**Thanks Kurt" Blaine stood in front of Kurt and kissed him.**_

"_**I..its fine" **_**Kurt giggled again when Blaine kissed him. His first kiss from another guy.**

Memories of his past flashed fast through his mind when Kurt told him that he remembered him from their childhood, but how! How Kurt remembered him, it happened a long time ago.

Blaine was shocked, once again, how on earth he forgot about the lovely guy who found him hidden behind the bushes crying that day when his dad beat the shit out of him.

Kurt kept on talking while Blaine was there, just listening his voice like an echo. _Why I didn't noticed before, the name Kurt was so familiar._

"…I remember you Blaine, we had this talk about angels in which I don't believe, and I asked you if you want to join my tea p-party...you came with me and you even kissed my cheek that day", Kurt began to tear up "Please remember...I know that behind your dark soul...the sweet little shy curly haired boy is...somewhere...please Blaine...remember please..."

Blaine stood there motionless, shocked _how_ he brushed that memory from that lovely boy with blue eyes...no...These can't be real...he double take and straightened himself with his head down and tears began to run over his cheeks "H...how this can be possible...Kurt...no, you are not that little boy I...I met that day...you just can't...you...you saved me that day in one way...and..." Now Blaine was sobbing.

Kurt smiled softly with the corners of his mouth, his face still filled with pain and tears. He slowly but unsure nodded his head "It's me Blaine...Kurt Hummel...p-please remember...we used to go to the ice cream shop in Lima..."

**It was a sunny day in Ohio, and Blaine and Kurt keep in touch every day, they even went for ice-cream to the huge Lima Shop, it was a good thing that Blaine found Kurt that day when everything was so bad, when his father told him how ashame he was from Blaine, when he finally decided to came out to him.**

"_**Come on Blaine, let's go for some ice-cream, do you want to go with me?"**_

**Blaine just came back from school and new bruises over his body, and he was in pain, but for sure the trip to Lima Shop would let Blaine forget the shit around his life as student.**

**Blaine knew that Kurt was alone again, his mom was working and the drug-addicted was there, but Kurt didn't talk to him, he was an awful person, and Blaine wasn't about to let the asshole be close to Kurt.**

"_**I..I don't know Kurt, my dad is coming soon"**_

"_**Please?" **_**Kurt with pleading eyes and a huge smile,**_** "you know how alone I am, and I don't want to be at the apartment, with you know who"**_

"_**Hey, if you want I can ask your Dad?" **_**Kurt told Blaine, hoping that he agree to go with him.**

"_**N…No…No…is ok…lets go and have some, thank you" **_

"_**Sure thing Blaine, lets go…thank you! You are a great friend Blaine" **_**Kurt took his hand and they started walking together to the Lima Shop.**

"No, just...you can't be the same person" Now Blaine was getting pissed with himself again and allowing the anger took control of him again "SHUT...SHUT UP HUMMEL...JUST...SHUT YOUR MOUTH...THIS ISN'T TRUE..AND WHY...WHY YOU ARE TELLING ME NOW...I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER A DAMN THING ABOUT YOU OR HOW YOU LOOKED LIKE THOSE DAYS"

It was lie, Blaine remembered every single day he spent with Kurt those days of his childhood, it was the only time when Blaine was happy and could forget the bad things, being with Kurt was awesome, Blaine hold his breathe again, he was shaking this memories from his head, moving his head from one side to another.

Kurt slowly stood up sitting down in the floor "B-blaine...when I entered the living room...I-I found an old picture of you and me...p-please Blaine..I-I used to have that picture in my wallet too before someone stole it from me, do you remember that picture, we took that picture the day we went to the Lima Shop...please! I-I still remember how your brother used to bully you, h-his name was Cooper...PLEASE BLAINE! I-it's me...Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!

And then everithing made sense for Blaine.

**The day went by and Kurt and Blaine had a wonderful day, but Kurt wanted to remember the day for ever, he had a friend and he was lovely, he learn things from him since the first time they met each other that day behind the bushes, it has been a few years now.**

**They were sitting at the tables in the food area, when Kurt reached Blaine's hand and took it in his own. This was bothering Kurt since he met Blaine a few years ago, but he didn't ask in that moment, well he did, but Blaine never told him about.**

"_**Why you were crying Blaine? When I found you that day"**_ **Kurt asked Blaine while they were eating ice-cream.**

"_**I…mmm…my dad…beat the crap out of me Kurt, it was an awful day at school and then at home, my dad found out that I…I am gay…and he yelled at me saying that the knew and that he was mad and ashame of me, that I wasn't his son, he told me that he was giving me a lesson and that hitting me would teach me to be a –man-"**_ **Blaine stop at the memory** _**"when he was tired of beating me I stayed there until he was out of my bedroom and then I ran out of the house when he was gone, he also told me that when my brother arrived home he was about to tell him so then he could beat me up as well, my…my whole body was sore, but I didn't care at the moment, I was so pissed and sad that my own father rejected me for who I am, and then you came after me asking me if I was hurt and I lied when I told you that I fell from my bike"**_

**Kurt gasped at Blaine's words, he couldn't believe that. Even when his own life was a living hell, he didn't knew someone else who suffered the same shit he was living. It was sad to look at Blaine and the pain in his words, he certainly was an amazing kid and Kurt knew that this wasn't going to be better, a few times he approached to Blaine's house to ask him to play, when he listened the screams coming from inside the house, but he thought at that moment that it was something else and not Blaine in trouble.**

"_**I knew that you were lying, I am so sorry Blaine, I…I know how you feel, my life isn't better actually" **_**Kurt told him**

"_**And why is that?, I mean, you look happy, healthy, why your life isn't good?"**_** Blaine was confused and certainly he was concern about this kid now, so far they were close now and he cared about Kurt, and he wanted to make him happy.**

"_**Well, you know the jerk who lives with me and mom, he is a drug-addict Blaine, and every time he is high, he beat me, just like that, for who I am, I..I am gay too Blaine," **_**Blaine widened his eyes at the words, wow! Kurt was gay too, why he didn't notice it before, he was so "in fashion style" and he had lovely clothes **_** "I always knew I was since I was 3, the only thing I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible hills, and well my mom has no problem with this, actually she is fine with, but I was so afraid to tell you, Blaine, I was so afraid that you leave me for who I am, please forgive me"**_** Kurt lowered his head and start crying **_**"he is an ass Blaine and every time mom is out working and trying to bring home something to eat or some money to keep on living, this jerk take advantage of me, I am tiny and thin and he…he is huge, and I am so afraid Blaine"**_

**This words broke Blaine's heart, he couldn't believe it, it was hard enough to know that your own father hates you, and he didn't met a gay guy before, and now that Kurt told his story, he felt grateful with –**_**Grilled Jesus-**_** for his friendship with Kurt, since that moment, Blaine made a promise to himself to protect Kurt from that jerk at his house and to be friends with Kurt forever, no matter where their take them.**

**Blaine gave a sad smile to Kurt **_**"I…I am so sorry Kurt, I…I didn't knew that you was having a hard time with that jerk, and you don't have to apologize Kurt, I…I understand how hard is coming to terms and being afraid"**_

"_**Thank You Blaine…you…you are my only friend, I never let you go, I promise"**_

"_**Me either Kurt, I promise to you never let you go, you are my friend and I love you"**_

"_**I love you too Blaine"**_

**Silence took place for a few minutes, when finally Kurt talked again, not knowing if what he was about to ask Blaine was going to upset him or not.**

"_**May I ask you something?" Kurt said **_**_shyly_**

"_**Sure Kurt, what is it?"**_

"_**The guy who lives with you and your dad? Is that Cooper? Your brother? I…mmm…the other day I was about to knock at your door and then I listened someone yelling, at first I thought it was your dad, but his voice didn't sound like an adult, I thought it was something else, but then I heard him call your name and…"**_

**Blaine stops breathing for a moment, fine, Kurt found out how the living hell was his life, and it was sad.**

"_**He…", **_**Blaine paused and looked away "yes **_**he is my brother, Cooper, he is a jerk with me, he and my dad beat me when they have the chance, they…well they call me names and they are just mad Kurt, d…don't worry"**_

**What Kurt didn't knew was that Cooper and Adam also raped him, with so much anger that he eventually passed out, Blaine was so angry and afraid to say something to someone, his life was a living hell, he promised himself to run out of that house once he have the chance, he was not going to keep on having that shit on his life. It was hard enough to be beaten and now with the rape, was even worst, and that broke Blaine's heart.**

**Blaine was a compassionate boy, lovely, and he always thought that no matter what his family would understand him and love him always even if he was **_**different, **_**but the truth was another thing, he realized since the moment his father knew he was gay that his life was about to change in 180° degrees.**

**This wasn't life any more.**

**He was cut off of his thoughts once again with the angelic voice of Kurt.**

"_**Are you kidding, of course I worry Blaine, you are my friend and I don't want you to be in that house when they are around Blaine, you can always come to mine and we can have fun and forget about it" Kurt reassure him.**_

"_**T…thank you Kurt, but I know that my dad won't be thrilled with the idea of me having another –gay- friend, and I don't want him to hurt you Kurt, I have enough and I care about you as well Kurt, we…we have to be smart ok…don't worry, I'll figure out something, I promise"**_

"_**I…I hope so Blaine" **_**Kurt said sad **_**"You are amazing and I hope to be friends for ever Blaine, for ever, I won't ever let you go"**_

**They stayed there for a few minutes more, when Kurt realized that there was a photo booth, he wanted to have his friend closer and he thought that it would be a great idea if they have some pictures of their friendship.**

"_**Let´s go, look, there is a photo booth right there, let's take a picture"**_

**Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran up to the both, they entered and place a coin in the machine, they made faces, they hug each other, and they had fun. **

"_**It was amazing Kurt, look at your face…haha! You look wired making those faces, you look like a squirrel right there"**_

"_**Oh! Shut up! I am no squirrel Blaine, and you have this face, you look like a kicked puppy in this one"**_** Kurt replied teasingly.**

"_**Hey! I don't look like a puppy"**_** Blaine said hurt, but he knew that Kurt was teasing him and smiled back at him.**

"_**Oh! Come on, you are no puppy, you are adorable"**_** Kurt said.**

Memories still floating in Blaine's head "I...I remember the ice cream shop...but...is all fuzzy and ... how...how can it be possible...I...I remember you now...you, you were there with this white shirt and a brown bowtie and your fluffy hair...I...I remember everything now, our great times at Lima Shop, the photo booth"

Kurt smiled softly to him. He sat up on the bed now, his body still covered in bruises. Very different from that sweet tiny and thin boy he was a long time ago, with a clear face and beautiful expensive clothes. He cared about everyone, but mostly he cared about his best friend Blaine Anderson and the promise he made to him that day. _I won't never let you go_

_**OK, What do you think? This chapter got me crazy, it was a little hard to keep on with the story, but finally it is here.**_

_**Keep on reviewing, you make me smile every time you review!**_

_**I love you all, and well, keep on reading, things are getting better now, for a moment, we are about to find out why Blaine has a "black soul" or what he did in the past to become this asshole some times.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

**CHAPTER 9.- CONFESSIONS**

_**Gosh! I am so sorry for the delay on this story but a lot of things happened since the last time I updated and well it has been a little hard, but apparently now things are getting better.**_

_**I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and all the ideas I am getting from you, this I getting me nuts and now that Glee in on again I only have to say that "The role that you were born to play" was really sad looking at Blaine that way…he is truly bad and no one notice…mmm…well…I based this part of the story on the emotional rollercoaster that Blaine is feeling right now.**_

_**For now…enjoy the ride…with no further ado….**_

Blaine brought his hands to his face feeling ashamed and embarrassed "Kurt...please...omg...please forgive me...I...is just that life sucked when we left each other, my Dad and my Brother rapped me...both of them at the same time...and I..." now tears falling from his eyes, crying as a little baby lost in the woods and scared, his body trembling as well.

Kurt watched him for a moment crying. Kurt didn't know what to do and say. Like an angel he is, he slowly got up to Blaine, wrapped shy two arms around him and placed his head on his shoulder, caressing him. Just like the day they met and Kurt found him in hidden in the bushes " S-sshh...Is Ok Blaine…I'm here for you now, you don´t have nothing to worry now, I promise not to leave you alone"

Blaine tried to composed himself a little and eventually he could talk again, feeling secure and safe as he haven´t been in a long long time.

"I remember you Kurt...now is all cleared...you were my best friend those days, we spent the time together playing and...omg...what happened to me Kurt?" pleading eyes, looking to those wonderful blue glazed eyes "what the hell happened to me Kurt, I wasn't like these before...just please...omg...I am an asshole Kurt...do...do you ever going to forgive me Kurt, I...I destroyed all the hope you had, all the good will in people, I...I didn't know about you in a long time and I simply ran Kurt…I ran….I was afraid…lost….I was afraid from my dad and Cooper, all I wanted was been with you, but they somehow discovered our friendship and they just move away and I didn´t even had the chance to tell you where I was going and…"

Blaine's words were floadded with sadness, he really didn´t knew what happened for sure, he only noticed a way to late that they were moving and he was living Kurt alone once again.

"Stop Blaine...please..stop" Kurt frowned his eyebrows and felt a little ashamed too. "You're not the only one whose life sucked after we went away from each other...look at me...I-I'm a prositute...I promise you ... we'll get together through this! Please! J-just...get rid of that dark soul inside of you! Please!"

"How can I Kurt?...I….I have a confession to make and I think is a little hard to understand, I don´t even understand it, but I'll try to explain to you the best I can ok?, just listen me out"

"Ok" Kurt nodded "I'll listen and then we can figure out all of this"

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said stroking his hand on Kurt's trying to have some comfort and looking in a certain way to find the strength for what he was about to tell Kurt.

Blaine start talking, his eyes closed to the memories.

"When we finally get away from Westerville I found myself in a new house, for a moment I was shocked that I was alone, my Dad and Cooper weren´t there and I was afraid, I noticed then that we were in a kind of old asylum or something hidden in the dark when I heard a crack, I swear to god that it scared the shit out of me Kurt"

Blaine was now shaking, not really aware that he was being holding his breath as he talk

"when I turned around there was a man standing there and he approached me, I stayed there paralyzed with fear not knowing exactly how to react I was numb, and when he finally walked closer to me he took my hand and helped me to stand up, I looked at him and begged him to leave me alone…"

**A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO...**

"_**please go away…I…I don´t know you, leave me alone"**_

"_**I´m here to help you kid"**_

"_**w…who a…are you?"**_

"_**I called myself the Dark Angel, Blaine, my name is Mephisto"**_

"_**H..how…how do you know my name?"**_

"_**I know things Blaine"**_

"_**But…how?"**_

"_**I just know, I can tell that you are having a rough time kid and I came here to make you an offer you can´t reject"**_

"_**What I can possibly want from you?"**_

"_**REVENGE!"**_

"_**Revenge? From what?"**_

"_**Your Dad and your brother"**_

"_**B…but…"**_

"_**I know you have a lot of questions kid, but believe me, what I have to offer is actually what you need for your revenge"**_

"_**And what is that?"**_

"_**In order to save the life of the one you love, you have to agree to give me your soul and your soul will be bonded to me in order to have power, money and revenge, you can have whatever you want Blaine, I know that you love a boy and you left him behind, running from all the shit you have been through with your Dad and Cooper, they are mean to you and they rapped you Blaine, I know that and I know that you want them to pay for what they have done to you, but the only way to get rid from this power is -a sacrifice of true love- the one you love is going to give his life for you in a way that you can´t even imagine, I can´t tell when or how it would be, but you will figure out"**_

"_**And do you think that I am going to agree that easily?"**_

"_**You have no choice Blaine, if you don´t, I will let Cooper and your Dad keep on being assholes to you and you will end up dead and your soul will be forever lost, this is the only thing I can offer you Blaine, and –the one you love- shall know about our deal and the only way he has to save you is with selfless love"**_

"_**I don´t know, I don´t even know where is he now or even if he is looking for me"**_

"_**He is Blaine, he is still looking for you and he is having a lot of shit on his life as well, but you won´t be able to meet him any time soon, until he run away from his own home and meet you casually again"**_

"_**What do you mean by casually?"**_

"_**When the time has to come, you will find out, but I have to warn you, you won´t be able to remember a single thing of him until you have hurt him enough"**_

"_**Wait…hurt him? How?"**_

"_**You'll see Blaine, that will be your test"**_

"_**What test are you talking about?"**_

"_**The test of true love Blaine, if the one you love come to you willingly then you will have power over him in such a way that only he will be able to find out what is going on"**_

"_**Come on, there is no way K…-the one I love- will find out or even meet me again, I don´t even know where he is, or how he looks like right now"**_

"_**He is safe Blaine, but he is on the streets"**_

"_**Wait a minute, on the streets? Like…homeless?"**_

"_**I can´t tell you that Blaine, but the only thing I can tell you Is that you will meet him sooner or later and you will meet your Dad and Cooper as well, they will be looking for you in order to end what they began"**_

"_**So are you telling me that my Dad and Cooper are trying to kill me?"**_

"_**I can´t tell you that either, Blaine, but you have to trust me"**_

"_**Why I should, if I don´t know who in hell you are"**_

"_**There you have your answer Blaine, I´m from hell, but in order to free my soul as well, is to help you out with all this and the only way is that you give me your soul"**_

"_**mmm…I..I don´t know…I don´t trust you, what if you are messing around with me and I don´t get to have what you just told me"**_

"_**You will Blaine, you will have power, money, and a dark soul of revenge, but you will be a loner until you meet Kurt again"**_

"_**HOW THE HECK YOU KNOW ABOUT KURT? He…"**_

"_**Shut up Blaine! I just told you, I know everything about you and Kurt, and I will help you to meet him again"**_

"_**Really? How?"**_

"_**Well…2 years from now you will find him walking in the streets looking for –someone who can make him feel love and understood- but as I told you, you won´t be able to remember him until him find out first and he will tell you everything to make you remember him"**_

"_**2 years?...but why, I want to see him now"**_

"_**you can´t Blaine…you have to wait for it, meanwhile you will have whatever or whomever you want, but you will be lonely soul until then, you will have a lot of strength, you will have power over people to satisfy you in different ways, but still you will feel lonely"**_

"_**If you assure me that I will meet Kurt again, then…then I am willingly giving my soul to you"**_

"_**you have spoken Blaine"**_

**In all of a sudden **_**Mephisto has gone and **_** Blaine felt different, with so much power that he was sure that he could have everything right there and then. He didn´t hesitate his luck, he began to meet boys and beat the shit out of them, trying to make his life worth it, but he failed over and over again and at the end he found himself lonely and hopeless.**

_**Kurt couldn´t believe what he heard from Blaine, it won´t be possible, but as Blaine was telling him the story of Mephisto, he couldn´t help but wonder what he meant with "selfless love" and how he was supposed to help Blaine to get rid from Mephisto's powers. This was crazy a hell and he began to doubt Blaine's mental health, but in all of a sudden Kurt could feel bounded to Blaine and so in love that he then understood Mephisto's words…"only true love will help you Blaine"**_

**Kurt was shocked from his thought when Blaine finally took his hand again on his.**

"So what do you think? Am I crazy?

Kurt was there with wide open eyes, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Wow! I…So is he real? Have you ever meet this Mephisto again?"

"I did once when I get involved in a kind of fight last year in my prom when I was with my date, this kids came to us and tried to beat the shit out of us because we were holding hands, and I saw Mephisto hidden behind a tree, then I used my –_powers-_ and the only thing I remember was that the kids just ran away as if they have seen in me the demon itself" Blaine chuckled at this for a bit, but seriously, he had the demon inside him and he was a powerful guy that with one look of disgust and anger could make people shiver under his feet.

Kurt was still shocked for all this, but in sort way he was relief that Blaine was fine and safe.

"Well, if Mephisto is right, then what I am supposed to do to help you get rid from him?"

"I dunno"

Was the only thing Blaine could say.

So what do you think so far?

Once again I want to apologize with all of you guys for the delay on this story, but I'll try to post more often.

Please review!

XD

Becca


	10. When things got worst again

**CHAPTER 10.- WHEN THINGS GOT WORST AGAIN.**

**HEY THERE AGAIN! I'm back! (yay!) Well things has being hectic for a long time, I moved to another state and well shit happened, but again I'm on the track and well trying to finish this story, some more chapters and this story will be finally finished. Anyway, once again, thank you all for your amazing reviews, I can´t say into words how happy you make me, and how encouraging and supportive you have been, even though I have been busy for a long time.**

**So, again, I don´t own anything about Glee, only the crazy mind who writes this story and the whole mess on it.**

* * *

They stayed awake all the night talking about their life in the past when they were kids, how they used to played together and the time when Blaine got mad with Kurt for something that he can´t even remember, and how bad he felt when Blaine broke Kurt's pink power ranger, but the only thing that made him happy back then was Kurt's friendship.

"**and...all I could think was that were mad at me or something when I broke your pink power ranger...and..I...I kept having nightmares and I can't get to calm down enough to really fall asleep and the few times I did fall asleep, I just laid there thinking about everything I have been through and how horrible my life was since I left you, a...and how horrible life was when my father and Cooper rapped me...is just...insane...**

Blaine and Kurt were both layed in bed facing each other, talking and having a good time with all that memories about their childhood, it was hard for Kurt to understand what happened to Blaine after he left him behind, being miserable and suffering as well in his own life, first he lost his mom and then dealing with the stupid asshole that was his step dad.

Kurt was brought again to the conversation when Blaine spoke again.

"**I...I almost killed myself and I couldn't even process a world without you and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I am a loser Kurt...p...please forgive me" **Blaine had this puppy eyes again, how on earth Kurt could even deny something to Blaine, being just like that, the amazing, lovely curly hair kid he was then.

Kurt felt his heart breaking into pieces when he looked at Blaine like that. He missed those puppy eyes he gave him now. He took his hand and placed it on his forehead as a reassurance that everything was going to be just fine.

"**Please Blaine...never think about killing yourself...every human is worth it, even if you did bad /bad/ things...please..don´t even try it again, do it for me Blaine, ok?"**

Kurt gave that lovingly look to Blaine again, that made Blaine's heart warm enough to know that Kurt will be by his side for ever. How he can even not think of this now than ever, now that Mephisto told him that Kurt is the one, the one and only person who can help him to get rid from his dark soul and his cold heart, how he can´t be happy to have Kurt by his side when every thing tells him that Kurt was looking for him too?

"**But Kurt...I...treated you as shit...look at you" ***he forced his head to look at him and horror took him** "I ...I deserved nothing Kurt...I wasn't thinking...I know I need professional help Kurt, but when Dad and Coop were arrested...I just took the place as mine and..." **Blaine's voice was shaking again **"and I promised myself to get vengeance in every man I saw...I...why I do this to you...TO YOU KURT!"**

Kurt hold him and kiss him deeply, with so much love that Blaine start crying over his shoulder, knowing that was going to be hard, to get rid from this dark soul.

"**Not you...you are innocent af all this, you deserved the best in your life Kurt..." **Blaine said with an aching and sad voice. He couldn´t resist to see what he has done to Kurt, even though Kurt was there for him, trying being lovely and kind like always, what if it was better to let Kurt go away? What would happen if he let Kurt decide what is best for him? But no, Blaine can´t do that, Kurt is his and only his, he began to mumble under his breath this song that he remembered…

_Don't call him up anymore__  
__'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice__  
__I don't wanna see your face__  
__Answer his door__  
__Make no mistake__  
__He's mine, He's mine, He's mine__  
_

_He only knows how I feel__  
__I only know what he's like__  
__When he needs me__  
__Oh, how he needs me_

By this moment, Kurt stood up from the bed they were sharing and gave his hand to Blaine and made him stood too, then they both hug each other and began to dance, with slow movements, an embrace that no one can deny that they were meant to be together…

_Deep in the night, make no mistake__  
__He's mine, He's mine, He's mine__Don't get too close when you dance__  
__'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends__  
__You were out on the town__There in his arms,_

Kurt sang with Blaine

_There in his arms__  
__There in his arms _

_There in his arms__  
__Don't include him in your dreams_

_I wanna be in his dreams__'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes_

By now they were both crying, knowing that for some reason they were close again, being one, being together.

Kurt cleaned Blaine's tears and kissed him again.

"**I loved the way you were those days, with a huge smile, your wonderful eyes **Blaine took Kurt's face on his hands and look at him with so much fear and love at the same time** "you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, were everything to me, you meant a lot for me those days...and ..."**

Kurt put his head down. A single glittering bright tear falling down of his eye, landing on Blaine's hand** "I-I don't know what to say...b-but...I'm gonna forgive you...if you promise me to change, Blaine...please"**

Blaine looked at him and smiled

"**I...I will Kurt...I promise you I will...I...need your help and your forgiveness"**

Blaine took his hand on his again** "if you...want to help me" **he looked down and ashamed*

Kurt gently placed a finger on Blaine's chin, lifting his head and connecting his eyes with Blaine's** "I promise you...here's my promise..." **He gently leaned it, and gave Blaine the sweetest, most romantic kiss Kurt ever gave him.

Blaine looked up at him and kissed him back with comprehension and love** "I...I love you Kurt Hummel...I won't let you down...I promise...not again...you...YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE...and I CAN'T BE APART FROM THE PERSON I LOVE" **he whispered under that tender and lovely kiss**.**

Kurt melted down at those words. No one ever said something like that to him. He felt right there and then than his life was going to be better, Kurt's tears began to dry on his skin, his lips beginning to heal again** "I-I love you too, Blaine...I love you too"**

He gently placed a hand against Blaine's chest

Blaine took those silky hands on his chest and kissed his hands** "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...I owe you my life, and...and I am going to do whatever you need...whatever you need to heal...to heal this heart...both of us...cause we belong to each other". **Blaine kissed him softly on his front head

Kurt smiled softly, he closed his eyes at the kiss on his forehead. He felt the warmth and love of their childhood starting to bloom out like the flowers in the spring again

"**If...I let you go that day I pull over the car Kurt...I probably killed myself that night...now I know that something or someone told me to pull over and bring you here...I know it was Mephisto now, he told me this, he told me that we were going to meet again" **

**And now I know Kurt that we will be happy...and that we can be together for the rest of our lives, no matter what life brings us, we are going to be able to handle it, together, right?"**

Blaine pleaded with those hazel eyes again, not letting Kurt stop looking at him, cause the only thing Blaine knew was that looking through those eyes were the most wonderful thing on life, knowing that no matter how many things life can bring them, they were going to be closer enough to sort all kind of things.

"**I-I really want to spend...the rest of my life with you, Blaine"**

Kurt gently placed his other hand on Blaine's cheek

Kurt quietly started to sing to Blaine. An old song they used to listened on the radio when they played in Kurt's garden, when time passed so slowly when they were together, not letting people bring them down while they were together in that special moment.

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you saved me_

_I'll remember_

_Inside I was a child_

_That could not mend a broken wing_

_Outside I looked for a way_

_To teach my heart to sing_

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

Blaine remembered that song...that wonderful song that save him that day...and how wonderful Kurt looked singing to him, he began to sing along with Kurt now**.**

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you saved me_

_I'll remember_

_Inside I was a child_

_That could not mend a broken wing_

_Outside I looked for a way_

_To teach my heart to sing_

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you changed me_

_I'll remember_

_I learned_

_to let go_

Kurt smiled when they ended the song. He sighed out.** "I love you" **he mumbled.

"**I love you too" **Blaine said.

"**Oh! and...Blaine? **Kurt looked up at him

"**Mmhhmm" **

Kurt bite his under lip, trying not to laugh** "No sex for two weeks for you" **he chuckled slightly.

Blaine laugh but nodded** "Ok Love...whatever you want...is ok for me...but I don't think I will stay straight without sex" **he chuckled and slapped Kurt's ass while he walked away from him.

"**Well yeah I can tell" **Kurt raised an eyebrow up, saying it jokingly** "I uhm!...gonna go and take a shower...wanna come with me?"**

Blaine rolled his eyes** "You said no sex Kurt, remember?, but it will be my pleasure to help you clean up"**

"**Blaine do you really have to think all the time about sex?" **Kurt rolled his eyes back to him** "Just a shower, love!" **Kurt laughed.

"**Ok then...let's go...and what do you say if we go out to eat something, I am starving...all this super make out with you, really is giving me hungry" **

He looked up and down Kurt with a smirk as he darkened his eyes in joy.

Kurt looked back to him** "Sounds great! I'm gonna wear that McQueen red sweater you bought for me! Now come on"**

"**I can't wait to see you in those clothes, you look super hot!" **Blaine said while he was walking to the bathroom, staring at Kurt's ass.

"**All for you" **Kurt winked and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt entered the shower, Blaine next. He closed the door and turned on the warm water. The blood of his body started to collect in the water on the ground and disappearing in the hole.

Blaine stood there for a moment before joining Kurt in the shower.

"**You know...you really have an amazing ass" **he said looking at Kurt

"**omg! I..."**

Blaine *giggled

"**Well...thank god for cheerleading" **Kurt winked at him** "And you do have a really giant..uhm...yeah"**

Kurt bit his under lip, looking down at Blaine's naked body, then back to Blaine with a smile behind his lips.

"**!KURT! **he looked at him with a blush on his cheeks

"**!WHAAAAT! it's the truth! **

Both of them laughed. Kurt's hair started to get wet and limp from the water, his bangs start to show up in front of his forehead. Then suddenly, he noticed the curls building up on Blaine's head

"**!Aaaaw!**

"**How much I missed these!" **

He ran his fingers trough Blaine's curls and laughs

"**!omg¡...i...Well I look awful with product you know...and yes...I missed these too" **squeezing his ass** "hahahaha! sorry...sorry...I just...I can't help myself, you are gorgeous" **Blaine kissed him on his back and caressed him with so much love.

Kurt smiled. He never felt so happy since a long time.

Blaine then realized how much he has punished Kurt, he took a deep breath and whispered.

"**Kurt!" **running his fingers all over his back**...**

"**I am really sorry for...well...uhm...this"**

He touched the purple spots on his back

Kurt hisses when Blaine touched the bruises. They still bruised a little. Even if Kurt hated Blaine at the moment he raped him he said

"**Well...shit happens"**

"**And for all the pain I made you have".**

"**Blaine"** he slowly turned back** "I think I should apologize for...going away when you had a hard time with your family. You are the one who was in pain...for years"**

Kurt placed his soft hand on Blaine's side of neck

Blaine's eyes were getting crystal again "**No...Kurt...is...is just fine...I ...I think I have to deal with it by my own...but...It was so painful" **Blaine gave him a wide smile** "…but now you are here love"**

"**Yes...now I'm here...I'm gonna be your leading angel, Blaine...forever"**

Kurt smiled softly at the kiss on the tip of his nose

Kissing Kurt again with so much love, that hurts** "THANK YOU MY GUARDIAN ANGEL! I love you!"**

_They both stayed in the shower for a long long time, until they realized the cold water falling, Kurt leaded Blaine out of the shower and dresses up with the McQueens he wanted, getting ready to go out for dinner._

_Suddenly when they were about to leave the house the dogs start barking so bad, that Blaine tried to hush them, without avail, he was wondering what was going on outside the house._

_When there were no more barks from the dogs, Blaine was wondering what happened to them, they weren't barking anymore, sounded like if the dogs were wounded or as if someone kicked them really bad, the only thing he could hear were the little cries from the dogs, everything was so silent that he felt shivers all over his body, he turned to look back at Kurt letting him know that something was wrong…_

"**Kurt, be quiet, I'm going to see what happened, is weird that the dogs aren´t barking anymore, stay in here"**

"**But, Blaine, what could be happening?"**

"**I don´t know Kurt, but stay here, I'm gonna check out"**

"**No Blaine, just call the police, I think someone is outside and sounds that they are pissed off and they are no friendly"**

"**No Kurt, I can´t call the police, they won´t come fast enough if something worst happens, so just be quiet and hide over there" **Blaine pointed at the old bookshelf he had at the living room **"Back there is a hidden door, just get inside and wait for me, if I don´t came back in 5 then call the police this time"**

"**But…"**

Kurt was cut off when Blaine closed the front door, he did as he was told, but what on earth was happening? He thought, what if there are some burglars outside and something happens to Blaine? Kurt couldn´t stayed there doing nothing, he take a look and waited until there were no noise around, then he approached to the front door and sneak out the curtains, looking with horror what was happening.

Two guys, he couldn´t say for sure, but apparently there were two guys outside beating the shit out of Blaine, he put a hand over his mouth trying not to scream for help…

"**OMG! OMG! "**

This guys were shouting profanities to Blaine, beating him up with bats and kicking him on the ground, Kurt couldn´t resist anymore…

Kurt opened the door….

"**STOP IT! PLEASE…STOP IT"**

The pleadings caught the attentions of this guys, and Blaine turned his face and saw Kurt standing outside the porch, pleading to them…

"**K…Kurt…run….run" **Blaine pleaded him

"**No! Blaine" **Kurt run next to him

The two guys stood there shocked for a moment, but then one of them took Kurt and pushed him back over the trunk, punching him on the stomach.

"**NO! PLEASE, LET HIM ALONE, LET HIM GO" **Blaine was pleading and spitting blood.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH" **Kurt screamed

"**PLEASE DAD! LET HIM GO!, LET HIM GO" **Blaine pleaded again, when the other guy kicked him again in the stomach.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP SQUIRT, YOU AND YOUR –FRIEND- HERE ARE GOING TO SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US" **

Kurt was aching for all the kicks and punches he was receiving, he was crying, not knowing what was going on, then realizations hit him, for god sake, was Cooper and Blaine's dad.

"**DAD! PLEASE….I BEG YOU, LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU CAN DO TO ME WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

"_Uhg! HOW DISGUSTING BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON, YOU ARE STILL A DAMN FAGGOT!, A STUPID ASSHOLE, THIS WILL SHOW YOU UP WHO WE ARE, AND YOU CAN´T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT THIS TIME"_

_By the time, Blaine was sobbing so hard, pleading for Kurt's life, pleading to his Dad no leave him alone, but nothing was helping, Cooper and Blaine's dad were punching now Kurt, his lovely Kurt, the one who has being suffering so much in his life, and now this, all was Blaine's fault, he thought, he couldn´t stood up, he was in pain and bleeding for all the kicks Cooper gave him._

_Blaine was wondering how they were out of jail now, how they could even found him. This was a nightmare again for Blaine, this was even worse than the time they raped Blaine, they were punishing his love, the love of his life and he was useless again, he was lying in the floor bleeding and crying like a baby one more time, crying the same way when he was a kid after his dad beat the shit out of him back then._

_Now, Blaine was clueless what was going to happen with him and Kurt. He was about to pass out when he listened a voice __**"…DON´T LET THEM WIN BLAINE, YOU ARE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BEAT THEM, REMEMBER YOUR POWERS AND YOUR STRENGTH, AND REMEMBER…ONLY TRUE LOVE CAN SAVE YOU BLAINE, ONLY TRUE LOVE CAN SAVE BOTH OF YOU…"**_

* * *

**AN: There you go, what do you think? Angst is coming again for both. So keep on reviewing please.**

**Things are going to be really bad from now, but remember that only TRUE LOVE wins this time.**

**What is going to happen with Kurt?**

**What is going to happen with Blaine?**

**Stay in touch and you'll find out…**


	11. Only True Love

**CHAPTER 11.- TRUE LOVE**

**AU: It was night in downtown New York, Kurt was a prostitute since two years ago. He walked all by himself alone a street down. His knee high boots kicking on the floor.**

**OMG! So sorry for the delay on this story, I promise I didn´t give it up on it, is only that I have so many things to do right now in my life that I barely have time to write.**

**But, I came back from the ashes like the fenix, and here I am again.**

**So, thank you all my readers by taking your time on reading this craziness and your reviews, I really love every single one of them.**

**Thank god I have followers for this crazy stuff :D that´s why I love you all so so much.**

**Also thanks to my friend CandyCriss for the ideas on this story. **

**My friend Omid for this crazy plot.**

**And with no much further a do…enjoy the reading.**

**Once again, I don´t own Glee, only the crazy mind behind this story, and all the crazy stuff over it.**

* * *

When Blaine saw what was happening, he thought everything was lost. Cooper and his dad were kicking and punching Kurt to dead.

He couldn´t stand the horror they were living.

Kurt was almost dead. He was barely breathing, and he had blood over his angelic face.

Blaine was on the other side of the car, bleeding and really bad hurt. Everything was fading away for him, when he saw Mephisto behind a tree.

Mephisto was stood there, disappointed more than ever of Blaine.

When he first met Blaine, he thought that he had all he needed to free his own soul. Blaine was so hurt, and had suffered all his childhood, that probably all that anger inside him could have been enough.

He thought Blaine was tough and that for all reasons he just had enough shit in his life coming from his dad and his brother, all the crap and the beats they gave him were enough to be a fighter, all those years of being suffering in silence, all his anger and years and years of pain without his best friend and love of his life, of being the punching bag for Cooper and Mr. Anderson, he thought that enough was enough for Blaine to stand against them and prove them that he wasn´t that kid any more, that he was a fighter and for some reason that he was going to make them pay for all they did.

He was so wrong. Mephisto needed something to assure him that he didn´t chose the wrong person.

Blaine was just there, crying like a kid, like he used to be when he was hidden behind the bushes, frightened and coward.

Mephisto shook his head in disapproval and looked at him.

For some reason Blaine knew this wasn´t right, that he was better than them. It seems like his dad and Cooper haunted him for years to make him suffer a living hell, over and over again.

When Blaine saw Mephisto he remembered that they were both bounded, that he had the strength, the powers, all what he needed to end this for good.

Mephisto looked Blaine again and knelt in front of him and made him pay attention to his words by making him hiss when he put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

Blaine looked at him with defeated eyes, so embarrassed because he knew that Mephisto was disappointed. Mephisto shook his head and start talking.

"**BLAINE…LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY, WHEN I CHOOSE YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOUGHER AND BRAVER, I THOUGHT I COULD GIVE YOU MY POWERS AND MY STRENGTH, BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU DON´T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE. IF COOPER AND YOUR DAD ARE HERE AGAIN…"**he made a pause, not sure if telling Blaine that he brought them here was the right thing to do, cause certainly he would hate him for doing so, but he thought it better and he knew he has nothing to lose now **"…IS BECAUSE OF ME, I MADE IT HAPPEN, I BROUGHT THEM HERE".**

Blaine was shocked, how on earth Mephisto do this to him, Mephisto was supposed to –help- him, not to make him suffer again this hell, the pain, the memories.

When Blaine thought about this, he got pissed off with Mephisto, he clenched his fist and tried to punch Mephisto in the face.

"**YOU MUTHER FUCKER...YOU PROMISED ME NO MORE PAIN, YOU PROMISSED ME THAT I WOULD HAVE WHATEVER I WANTED"**

Blaine was regaining strength and also auto healing…what this was possible? It seemed like time was frozen for him…now everything made sense for him.

Blaine missed the punch.

Mephisto laughed at the sight of a confused Blaine, of course without a scratch, cause Blaine didn´t hit him as he wanted to.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HURT ME BLAINEY?...YOU KNOW WHAT I AM, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I'M FASTER, STRONGER AND SMARTER, I CAN ANTICIPATE YOUR MOVES KID, SO DON´T EVEN THINK ON HURTING ME OR I'LL DESTROY YOU BLAINE…YOU KNOW I CAN DO THAT RIGHT?...SO GROW A PAIR AND STAND UP PUSSY, THOSE TWO GUYS ARE ABOUT TO KILL –YOUR KURT- ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM DO IT? YOU DON´T REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM?"**

Suddenly Blaine was up again. This time were no pain, no blood, no bruises over his body. Then he understood that every single characteristic of Mephisto was his too, they were bounded to each other.

Blaine felt stronger, he has the darkness inside him, he felt really powerful, than ever after.

Blaine turned his head and got terrified watching what his father and brother were doing to Kurt, his angel, he couldn´t resist his anger, No one touch Kurt, were the words that Blaine kept saying in his mind, NO ONE TOUCH MY KURT, NOT AGAIN…

When Blaine finally got on his feet, he felt a rush of anger and extremely strong, he was listening that voice over and over again…_**REMEMBER BLAINE**_, _**ONLY TRUE LOVE WILL SUCCEED, ONLY AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE WILL SAVE YOU BLAINE, YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THEM, YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU CAN, YOU CAN EVEN KILL THEM IF YOU WANT…I'M GOING TO HELP YOU…JUST FOCUS AND REGAIN ALL YOUR STRENGTH FOR HIM…ONLY FOR HIM…**_

This were the words Blaine kept on hearing from behind the bushes now, he knew that Mephisto was closer enough again, watching him, but he wouldn´t show up in his devil form, instead he could help Blaine to deal with this in another way, but at the end, Blaine needed to be the one to end this, now and forever.

Finally, Blaine was fine, without a sign of the beat that his father gave to him nor the bleeding. He started walking towards Mr. Anderson and Cooper; he felt in that moment that something got into his body, it was the soul, Mephisto, who was now inside Blaine, keeping his promise on helping him, no matter he was responsible on bringing Mr. Anderson and Cooper back to Blaine.

Blaine´s eyes went suddenly all black, he looked taller and certainly stronger.

Cooper and Mr. Anderson froze; they suddenly felt so frightened watching Blaine approaching.

Meanwhile, Kurt was lying in the middle of the street, barely breathing and with a bleeding face, his lovely angelic face was unrecognizable, he felt so much pain that he almost passed out, but he tried his best not to, he saw for a brief moment how Blaine was approaching to them, but in a way he haven´t seen him before, for some reason Blaine looked so stronger and taller, in a single word –TERRIFYING- and in that moment Kurt knew that this were about to get worst, but not for them hopefully, but for Mr. Anderson and Cooper.

"_**!LET HIM ALONE¡"**_ Were Blaine´s words when he stood in front of them, but his voice was harsh and in a lower register that even the wind trembled with fear.

"_**I won´t repeat it again Cooper, leave Kurt alone or you are going to regret it"**_

Cooper looked at Blaine with fear in his eyes, but he wasn´t intimidated by Blaine's words.

"_**Or what squirt?...Are you going to kill me?"**_

Blaine gave Cooper a twisted smile followed with a snort.

"_**I warn you Cooper, by the time you even try to put a finger over me or Kurt again, you'll be dead"**_

Cooper felt lucky, because he knew or at least he knew time ago, that his little brother wasn´t capable even to kill a fly.

"_**I reckon little bro, that you don´t know how to punch me in the face, if you try you'll fail miserably and I'll be laughing at you the moment you make the move"**_

"_**mmm…don´t make me waste my time Cooper.."**_

It was when he turned around and without hesitation ran to where Cooper was, he didn´t felt Blaine coming, took him from behind throwing him to the other side of the porch, making him fly like a rag doll.

Mr. Anderson turned around to see what was happening, cause he heard a terrifying scream, it was Cooper.

"**What the fuck!"**

Cooper's head hit the pavement and started bleeding, he was dead.

Blaine looked straight at him and like a bolt he was next to his dad and took him from the neck, looking at him straight to the eyes.

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN…" **Blaine pointed to Kurt who was lying there almost dead, bleeding and barely breathing. **"…AND YOU DON´T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN…YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR ALL WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, FOR WHAT YOU BOTH DID TO ME…DO YOU REMEMBER?"**

Blaine's eyes were sucked and black, without a glimpse of life on them. Mr. Anderson was pale and really scared, sweating, feeling nausea; he was frightened, like he have just seen a ghost, or even worst a demon.

But he was so cynical, that he tried not to look frightened and don´t letting Blaine to think he was nothing, for god sake he was his father and no stupid kid who think he's a grown up is gonna me him shake like a leaf. But he was confused, what happened to Blaine?

"_**what the fuck are you?..."**_ Mr. Anderson stuttered but letting Blaine knew he wasn´t intimidated by him _**"for being a fagg, you have grown a pair and all in a sudden you got the guts to face me?...don´t make me laugh Blaine, you are still a damn gay kid, still afraid of me, I have control over you Blaine! I STILL AM YOUR FATHER STUPID! **_ Mr. Anderson said, not fearing Blaine, he thought that it mus be a rush of adrenaline that made Blaine feel stronger but what he didn´t knew was that this Blaine wasn´t his kid anymore.

When Blaine heard his dad talking to him like that, he squeezed his neck again, making him choke, almost killing him. Blaine was enjoying the view, having his dad in his hand being punished by his own hand, it was the best feeling ever for him. What a glorious day.

Blaine was looking at him fearless, he wasn´t intimidated by his dad anymore. On the contrary, he felt the need to laugh and look at him while he was coughing, cause Blaine was squeezing and releasing his neck like a balloon with air.

"**Hahahahaha! Look at you Dad, you are no more a threat for me. You are no more my father, you died for me a long long time ago, since I left you and Cooper behind, when I had to run from both of you, cause I had enough. And I'm so done with you and Cooper, you have tormented me for many years, you made my life a living hell, you RAAAAPED ME FOR GOD SAKE, my father and my brother RAPED ME! That´s something I won´t forget Dad. You beat me because of who I was, I wasn´t worth it for you Dad, No, I was a DISGUSTING –SICK- GAY as you said, and I bet mom knew it and she defended me and you made her suffer the same hell you made me suffer."**

A single tear was falling from him. No more tears he thought, he was liberating his soul of that anger, that pain, that hell he lived back then. Blaine didn´t allow himself to suffer anymore, not now that Kurt was there, almost dead.

Blaine has his knuckles white for being pinning his Dad against the wall. His voice was harsh, all the pain and the anger were the motive to agreed to bond his soul with Mephisto´s. And now again were the motive make his father and Cooper pay for what they have done.

Blaine released his dad for a moment.

Mr. Anderson took his hand to his neck feeling it hot. He was beating again.

**-coff-coff-coff-**

Kurt opened his eyes, he hissed when he tried to move. When he finally focused his sight, he saw Cooper bleeding and unconscious, but he thought he was still alive, not knowing the truth about him yet. _DEAD!_

Kurt turned his head to the other side and saw Blaine and his Dad arguing, but he was so far to even hear what was happening. He only saw Mr. Anderson rubbing his neck as if he was hurt or something and Blaine was giving his back to Kurt, so he didn´t noticed the black sunken eyes of Blaine.

Kurt started to crawl on the floor. With every move he made was really painful, we was spitting blood, but he needed to get closer to Blaine before was too late.

For the sight Kurt had, Mr. Anderson and Blaine were still arguing. Blaine suddenly gave his back to his Dad and put his hands on his hips, as if he were exhausted of being fighting over and over.

That was the moment when Kurt saw what was coming for Blaine. Mr. Anderson moved his hand to get something from his back, then he saw it…was a gun.

Blaine was thinking what would be his next move with Mr. Anderson. Blaine knew he had to kill him, but how, the way must be the most painful one. Probably he could rip every single part of his body, while he enjoys his dad screaming in pain. Maybe stab him over and over. Then he thought that wouldn´t be enough. So what if he sticks something in his ass? Nah! Was too obvious how bad it has been for Blaine been raped…No! Something else…what if he just ripped him in a half, like those movies of vampires and wolves? When they are fighting and they fly above the other vampire and just cut his head off? Blaine laughed for being thinking that kind of shit. But it was possible tho, he has the strength and the power to do so.

_What he didn´t knew was that if he looked deep into his dad's eyes, he could make him feel all the pain and suffering Blaine was through since he was a kid, every single detail, every single moment, every single punch, he could make him suffer for all the shit Blaine went thru, but not only his, also others pain, those people at his Dad's work who made him suffer the consequences of his bad job or just the way he treated people…by all means that would be the best punishment in the world and the best part..of all, the rape and the anguish Blaine suffered back then. That would be marvelous._

Blaine was so distracted thinking all this shit that he didn´t noticed what was coming. Everything was in slow motion for Kurt, a blur. He was watching what was going to happen. He stood up and as he could, started running to where Blaine and Mr. Anderson were.

Meanwhile, Blaine was walking still giving his back to his Dad, and he talked again.

"**Dad, I'll never forget you and that piece of shit that is dead right there"…**Blaine made Mr. Anderson to turn his head and saw Cooper dead with a pool or blood on the back of his head.

"**OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BLAINE" **Mr. Anderson was speechless, horrified of the sight of his son Cooper lying there dead.

"**I DID WHAT I HAVE TO DAD! I just ended what you started between us, a rivalry that involved hate and it become worts through the years, then you hated me so much dad that you even raped me, both tortured me ,burned my back, cut my body, stick things in my ass for fun and god know what else you did to me until I passed out dad, and you both made me feel worst each day and guilty of what I was. But not anymore dad, not any more"**

By this time, Blaine was shaking, remembering all the shit he had been through.

Mr. Anderson looked at Cooper who was lying there and felt like a punch in his stomach, getting even angrier.

"**YOU KILLED COOPER, MY BOY! YOU NEVER WAS MY KID BLAINE, SINCE THE MOMENT I KNEW YOU WERE A FAGG, AND NOW YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME MY ONLY SON…YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE".**

When Mr. Anderson turned around he had his gun in his hand, and was about to shoot Blaine, but Blaine moved like a flash behind him.

Kurt ran faster than ever. He looked everything in a blur, and he didn´t noticed when Blaine moved that fast. Kurt only has head for Blaine, he was concerned about Blaine´s life and for some reason Kurt forgot that Blaine had Mephisto's strength and powers.

Mr. Anderson blinked twice confused **"where the fuck is he, he was here a second ago"**

Blaine was behind him remaining invisible, waiting for the moment to finish him.

Suddenly Kurt jumped over Mr. Anderson, and both hit the floor. The gun was still in Mr. Anderson´s hand. Kurt was fighting with him on the floor trying to take the gun away of his hand.

Mr. Anderson was stronger than him, so he jumped over Kurt and put the gun against his head.

"**Awww…how cute, you thought you were capable to help Blaine from dead? Guess what? He's going to suffer all his life, knowing that he was responsible of your dead".**

He said to Kurt with a twisted smile over his face.

Kurt's eyes widened. He spite Mr. Anderson´s face.

"**Ugh, what disgusting, you are a fucking piece of shit"**, He slapped Kurt **"Don´t you ever do that again to me you faggot, you are no worth it and I'm gonna end your life now, I'm going to make the world a big favor and end another stupid gay for good"**

Kurt closed his eyes.

Blaine saw this and attacked his dad. He tore his throat. Mr. Anderson bleeded. He took his throat with his right hand to make the bleeding stop without avail, but he has still in his hand the gun. If this was it, the time of his dead, his last movement was kill Kurt.

"**HAHAHAHA…see Dad, you can´t kill me"**

"**Ugh" **he was spitting blood **"Y..you dam fagg"**

Blaine gave his back again to Mr. Anderson, when he thought he was dead. He run to help Kurt to get up.

Kurt smiled at him and hugged him. When he felt safe in Blaine´s arms Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder how Mr. Anderson pressed the trigger and shoot the gun against Blaine.

"_**BAAAAAAAAAAAM!"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_Everything gone quiet…_

_Ok lovely readers, what do you think?_

_I want to thank all my amazing readers for stick with me in this crazy story. I know there´s angst and stuff, but it gets better, so stay tuned ok._

_Love you all._

_I'll be waiting your reviews._


End file.
